Náufragos
by Son Anne
Summary: Todo parecía ser perfecto, hasta que una noche, el mar arrasó con todo, separándolos a ambos. ¿Lograrán Trunks y Marron, romper el destino que los separa, y estar juntos?
1. Prólogo

Náu**fragos**

_Todo parecía ser perfecto, hasta que una noche, el mar arrasó con todo, separándolos a ambos... ¿Lograrán Trunks y ella, romper el destino que los separa, y estar juntos?_

Novela por Son Anne

* * *

Prólogo

Una vida perfecta, un futuro perfecto... El empresario Trunks Brief, no podía pedir nada más. Dinero, una prometida de quien estaba perdidamente enamorado, un hijo en camino. _Todo parecía ser perfecto, hasta que una noche, el mar arrasó con todo, separándolos a ambos..._ El único superviviente, al parecer, fue Trunks. Quedó destrozado. Hundido. En una noche, lo había perdido todo... Pero, no era él único que estaba perdido... Marron apareció... Pero no recordaba nada. Su mente se había quedado completamente en blanco. Embarazada y pérdida en una ciudad que no conocía, debía salir adelante, por lo menos, por su bebé. Pan, la única persona a la que conocía, aquella que la había encontrado, era ella. Su único apoyo, pero, ¿podrá algún día, volver a recordad toda su vida anterior? _¿Lograrán Trunks y ella, romper el destino que los separa, y estar juntos? _

* * *

¡Hi, hi, hi!  
Estoy de nuevo aquí.  
Con un fanfic con más capítulos que los de anterior, creo que ya era tiempo de hacerlo  
más interesante.  
Y aparte tome un decisión de hacerlo:  
TrunksxMarron.

En el siguiente capitulo, pondré mas detalles.  
Este es como una pequeña introducción.  
Saludos.


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

* * *

Ciudad Satan, una ciudad calurosa casi todo el año. La noche nos deja ver la maravillosa pintura que es el cielo estrellado, la luna en su fase más completa, sin rastro alguno de nubes en el cielo y todo este hermoso paisaje, reflejado en él negro mar, el cuál, era el espejo perfecto de aquella noche. A orillas de la playa, varías bandas de jóvenes, se reunían en torno a varías hogueras, las cuales, los calentaban en aquella fría noche de verano. El mar estaba algo agitado, por lo que nadie se atrevía a adentrarse en él. En uno de los grupos, una chica morena, miraba fijamente hacía el mar. Estaba pensativa, había tenido una leve discusión con su novio, quien había hecho bromas, demasiado pesadas en su opinión, y las cuáles, no quería recordar. Estaba apartada del grupo, haciendo rayitas sin sentido en la arena. Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla. Sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado. Giro la cabeza, y ahí estaba él, con la mirada decaída, y triste, al igual que ella.

—Lo siento, Pan. Perdóname.  
—Colm, estoy cansada. Es siempre lo mismo. Siempre cambias. Cuando estas delante de tus amigos, no eres el mismo. Pareces otra persona, y no me gusta. Yo quiero al Colm cariñoso, al sincero. No al que se cree el dueño del mundo.  
—Linda... Perdóname, soy un estúpido. Pero te quiero y no soporto que me estés diciendo esto... Suena a despedida —Pan calló, y Colm, pareció desesperarse—. Te juro que no lo voy a volver a hacer.  
—¿Cómo se que eso es cierto? ¿Cómo se que... —fue interrumpida por la boca de Colm, que se acerco rápidamente a ella, y la beso, haciendo que ella se callara— ¿Cómo quieres que me enfade si haces eso?  
—¿Si hago qué? —volvió a besarla. Está vez, Pan se tumbo sobre la arena, y Colm se sentó encima de ella, con sus piernas a los costados de su novia— Te amo demasiado, Pan. Lo siento —la besó de nuevo—. Te quiero.  
—Yo también mi amor —simplemente, ella sonrió—.  
—¿Me perdonas? —levanto sus manos en señal de que, dependiendo de su respuesta, recibiría un ataque de cosquillas.  
—No, por favor, cosquillas no.  
—Demasiado tarde.

Colm le empezó a hacer cosquillas, mientras ella solo reía, e intentaba escapar de él. Ambos reían abiertamente, hasta que fueron interrumpidos.

—Colm, búscate un hotel, ¿si? No hagas esas cosas delante de nosotros y menos con esa —lo ultimo, lo dijo en todo despectivo. Sus amigos, le rieron la gracia.  
—¿Tienes algún problema, Harrison? —se levantó, con cuidado, de encima de Pan.  
—Sí, que tu novia es fea.

Colm le pego un puñetazo, con tanta fuerza, que hizo que Jesse cayese al suelo. Este, furioso, se levanto, con la nariz sangrando, y se acercó peligrosamente a Colm. Este ultimo estaba de pie, frente a él. Pan, asustada, estaba tras él. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los amigos de Jesse, sujetaron a Colm por los brazos, impidiendo que se moviera. Jesse se acerco peligrosamente a él, y comenzó a pegarle. Pan, al borde de las lágrimas, intentaba que Jesse no le pegara, pero lo hacía en vano. Los demás jóvenes que allí se encontraban, giraban la cabeza para ver que ocurría, y después, seguían bebiendo. Ninguno quería problemas con Jesse.

—¡Jesse, por favor! ¡Basta! ¡Déjalo! Por favor.  
—¡Apártate, morena! —la empujó— Esto es por tu culpa. Tú novio me debe una.

Pan cayó al suelo. Al ver eso, Colm, como pudo, se soltó de los dos chicos que lo sujetaban, empujo a Jesse y corrió donde estaba ella. Jesse y sus amigos los dejaron en paz por esa noche, pero tan bien como ellos habían dicho, Colm les debía una.

—Mi amor... Lo siento, ¿estás bien?  
—Colm, sí, gracias —lo abrazó fuertemente, y él se quejó un poco—. Te sangra el labio —sacó su pañuelo anaranjado de su bolsillo, y lo mojo en el agua salada del mar—. Lo siento de verdad. Esto te va a doler un poquito.  
—¡Ah! Arde.  
—Es agua salada, aguanta —Pan, con mucho cuidado, volvió a colocar el pañuelo sobre el labio inferior del rubio, y suavemente, comenzó a limpiárselo. Él la miraba directamente a los ojos, mientras que ella, algo nerviosa, le devolvía la mirada—. No me mires.  
—¿Sabes? Aguantaría mejor así —quitó la mano de Pan de su boca, y la besó— ¿Ves? Ya no sangra.  
—Eso es porque soy una gran enfermera.  
—La mejor —la volvió a besar—, y mía. Mi enfermera.  
—Aún no tengo el título. Pero sí tuya —se apoyó en su pecho, rodeándoselo con los brazos, y lo besó con cuidado—. Gracias por defenderme.  
—Denada, linda. Te he hecho una promesa —se levantó, y extendió sus manos para que Pan se levantará— ¿Caminamos?  
—Bueno —tomó sus manos, y caminaron un rato por la orilla de la playa. El agua rozaba sus pies, mientras ambos, caminaban de la mano—, Colm —mirando al horizonte.  
—¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa, linda?  
—¿Qué es aquello de allí? —señaló hacía el horizonte, a unos cinco metros de la orilla, en la superficie del agua, algo flotaba.  
—No lo sé —miró preocupado hacía allí. Como pudo, intento enfocar bien su vista hacía el pequeño bulto rosa que se distinguía, y pronto descubrió que se trataba de una persona. Comenzó a quitarse lo zapatos, y la chaqueta—. Pan, llama a una ambulancia.  
—¿Qué?  
—Es una mujer. Coge mi móvil, y marca el número, rápido.

Él se metió al agua, y empezó a nadar hacía allí, lo más rápido que podía. Pan cogió el móvil de su bolso, y llamó a una ambulancia. Asustada y nerviosa, vio como Colm, llegaba hasta la mujer, y la arrastraba, con toda la fuerza que podía, hacía la orilla. El mar estaba muy agitado, pero Colm no se daba por vencido. Siguió nadando, hasta que consiguió tocar el suelo marino con su pies, y comenzó a andar, con la chica en brazos, hacía la orilla, luchando contra la fuerza del agua.

—¡Colm!

Pan corrió hacía ellos, y lo ayudó a llegar a la orilla. Tumbaron a la chica en la arena, y Pan colocó sobre ella, la chaqueta de Colm, tapándola, pues tan solo llevaba puesta su ropa interior. Dirigió su vista a Colm, quien, cansado, se sentaba junto al cuerpo de la muchacha, y le tomaba el pulso.

—Creo que no respira —le comentó asustada.

Colm la miró y asintió. Intentó reanimarla con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, haciéndole el boca a boca, repetidas veces, pero la chica no reaccionaba. La sirena de la ambulancia comenzó a escucharse a lo lejos, pero él no se daba por vencido. Pan, completamente asustada, y viendo lo que su novio no quería ver, le tocó el hombro, mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla. Colm la apartó, y lo intentó una vez más. Inspiró, y llenó los pulmones de la chica de aire, presionando después, repetidamente, sobre su pecho, con fuerza. Y funcionó, la chica comenzó a toser, y expulsó el agua que había obstruido sus pulmones. Abrió los ojos desorientada, e intentó enfocar la vista, pero sintió un agudo dolor en su cabeza, que hizo que cayera desmallada de nuevo.

—Pan, ¿estás bien? —ella asintió, y se apartó, en cuanto los paramédicos de la ambulancia, se abrieron pasó a través de la multitud de curiosos que se había acercado. Se dirigió hacía Colm, lo abrazó—. Te voy a mojar.  
—¿Estás bien? —él asintió, y ella lo besó— Pareces cansado.  
—Estoy bien —intentó levantarse, y se tambaleó un poco.  
—Yo creo que no. Ven.

Diez minutos después, la ambulancia partía con Colm y la misteriosa chica dentro. Los paramédicos habían creído oportuno examinar a Colm, por el esfuerzo realizado, y por los golpes de la pelea que había tenido anteriormente. Pan comenzó a recoger las cosas que había sobre la arena, cuando se percató de un pequeño collar, en forma de M, que estaba tirado justo donde había estado tumbada la chica. Lo tomó, y leyó la inscripción que había tras este. "Marron" era lo único que decía. Recogió todas las cosas, y se montó en el taxi que la estaba esperando y que la llevaría al hospital.

* * *

¡Taran!  
Aquí esta el primer capitulo, chicas.  
Espero que les haya agradado.

Bueno, ahora vamos con los detalles.  
Esto es parecido como U.A., porque es igual a Dragon Ball GT, solo que  
todos son humanos, y no hay nada de superpoderes.  
Esto se podría situar después de Dragon Ball GT.  
Y tiene un poco de OcC.

Pan tiene 20 años, igual Colm (este chico sale en Dragon Ball GT, en el capitulo  
51, es el niño rubio, pero también es llamado Pete o Vich, realmente no se como se escriba).  
Marron tiene 29.  
En el siguiente capitulo pondré las edades de los otros personajes,  
los pongo como van apareciendo.

_Si han visto la película de 100 años después:_  
_Pan vive con su nieto en Ciudad Satan, porque cuando le llevan al hospital dice:_  
_Satan City Hospital._  
_Lo que quiere decir que se mudo allá a la ciudad, después de casarse o no se porque razón._

Y antes que se me olvide:  
Mi personaje inventado es Jesse Harrison, ups.

Mas adelante, pondré mas detalles.  
Nos vemos en el próximo, y gracias por los reviews.


	3. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

* * *

Dos meses después. 2:00AM, oficinas Corporación Capsula, Capital del Oeste. Habían pasado dos meses. Dos horribles meses de recuerdos y tormentos. Dos meses de búsquedas infructuosas, para no hallar nada, ni una pista. El mar se había tragado su futuro. Su amor. Su mujer. Trunks Brief, un importante empresario, había pasado más de dos meses, completamente borracho. Ahogando el temor y las penas, rezándole a Dios, para que le devolviera a su prometida y a su hijo. Pero sus plegarías no habían sido escuchadas. Seis semanas después del fatídico accidente acuático, habían dado a Marron por muerta. Había hecho todo lo posible por encontrarla. Había preguntado en hospitales de toda la costa oeste, había ofrecido recompensas de miles de dólares por una pequeña pista sobre el paradero de su amada. Todo en vano. Se había celebrado un funeral íntimo, lejos de la prensa, solo la familia y conocidos. El ataúd, estaba vacío. Pero tras intensas búsquedas marinas y terrestres, la habían dado por perdida. Ahora, estaba dispuesto a contratar a quien fuera, con tal de que encontrasen a los narcotraficantes, que los habían asaltado en plena mar, cerca de la costa de la Capital del Oeste. Habían salido a navegar, para celebrar su tercer aniversario como novios, cuando una lancha, se había acercado hasta ellos. Los ocupantes, tres hombres armados hasta la cabeza, los habían amenazado y habían tratado de abusar de Marron. No entendía como, ella había ido a caer al agua, en plena noche. Los tres hombres, habían abandonado el barco, mientras que él se lanzaba al agua, buscándola. Segundos después, el lujoso yate, había explotado. Recordaba y recordaba. No podía olvidar. No a ella. Pero se había dado por vencido. De nada servía mirar a un pasado, que solo conseguía hundirlo.

—Trunks —una voz aterciopelada, lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se fijo en la figura borrosa que tenía justo enfrente. Una melena de brillante cabello castaño quedó justo enfrente de sus ojos.  
—Cindy —su voz sonaba cortada, su tono, era el de un borracho.  
—No puedes seguir así eternamente. A ella no le gustaría verte así —Trunks dirigió su mirada azul, nublada por nuevas lágrimas, hacía el rostro de la que había sido la mejor amiga de su novia.  
—No la nombres.  
—Trunks...  
—A partir de este momento, está prohibido hablar de ella en mi presencia, ¿queda claro? —su tono era frío y amenazador.  
—Como sé que estás borracho, no voy a tener en cuenta el tono que acabas de usar conmigo. Pero sí eso es lo que quieres, te complaceré. Ahora, vámonos. Es tarde, y voy a llevarte a casa. Y no repliques, no puedes conducir en el estado en que estás.  
—No estoy borracho.  
—Ya.

Con ayuda de uno de sus guardaespaldas, lo metieron en la limusina que esperaba en la puerta trasera de Corporación Capsula.

21:00PM, mismo día, Ciudad Satan.

Pan estaba terminando de recoger los platos de la cena, cuando sonó el teléfono en la casa.

—Amor, ¿puedes contestar tú?  
—Estoy en el baño.  
—Vale —secó sus manos en uno de los paños que había encima de la encimera, y tomó el teléfono— ¿Sí?  
—¿Señorita Son?  
—Si, soy yo. ¿Quién es?  
—Soy el doctor Taylor, la llamamos del hospital Ciudad Satan. ¿Recuerda que hace unos dos meses, usted y su, novio, trajeron a una chica inconsciente?  
—Sí, Marron. ¿Qué ha pasado?  
—Ha despertado.  
—¿Enserio? —comentó alegre.  
—Sí, y, precisamos que venga usted lo antes que pueda.  
—¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay algún problema?  
—La verdad, es que sí. Pero no me gustaría comunicárselo por teléfono, ¿puede venir?  
—Sí. Enseguida estoy allí.  
—Muchas gracias y disculpe las molestias.  
—No es nada, ¿doctor?  
—¿Sí?  
—¿Le le ha pasado algo al bebé?  
—No, no exactamente.  
—De acuerdo. Estaré allí lo antes posible —colgó el teléfono tras despedirse del doctor, y se giró, descubriendo a Colm apoyado en el marco de la puerta, sonriendo.  
—¿A dónde tienes que ir?  
—¿Te acuerdas de la chica de la playa? ¿La que salvaste? —él asintió— Acaba de despertar de coma y el doctor quiere que vallamos.  
—¿A estás horas?  
—Sí. Tal vez sea importante, vístete.

Suspiró cansado.

—Está bien, pero si me duermo de sueño mientras conducimos, será culpa tuya —ella sonrió y lo besó cariñosamente.  
—No seas bobo y date prisa.

Veinte minutos después, entraban por la puerta del hospital, y se dirigían a la planta en la que se encontraba Marron. Entraron en su habitación, y la vieron durmiendo, conectada aún, varias maquinas que hacía posible, su lenta recuperación. Pan sonrió al ver que le había quitado el respirador, y que podía respirar por si sola. Eso significaba que estaba mucho mejor. Le había tomado cariño a aquella chica. Era una completa desconocida y aún así, se encariñó de ella. Había ido a verla varias veces en el transcurso de dos meses, y se había preocupado por ella, y por el bebé de cuatro meses, que había sobrevivido milagrosamente. El doctor los esperaba junto a la paciente.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó ella, en voz baja, y preocupada.  
—Ha despertado del coma está tarde, y le hemos hecho varias pruebas. Todo está bien. Salvo su memoria.  
—¿Su memoria? —preguntó Colm.  
—Sí. Prácticamente, ha perdido todos sus recuerdos. No sabe quien es, ni lo que le pasó. He investigado un poco, y, comparando sus piezas dentales con las de los archivos, hemos descubierto que se llama Marron Jinzo, que vivía en un pequeño apartamento en la Capital del Oeste, y que, después de sus veinte y cuatro, sus padres murieron en un accidente. A partir de ahí, le hemos perdido la pista. Hemos hablado con la policía, pero nadie a denunciado su desaparición.  
—Vaya, pobrecilla.  
—Sí. Bueno, ha preguntado por ti.  
—¿Por mí? Pero, si no me conoce...  
—Dice que recuerda escasas escenas de la noche del accidente, cuando la encontraron y la salvaron. Recuerda haber visto una melena negra, antes de desmayarse. Eso es lo único que recuerda.  
—Wow —Pan la miró, apenada—¿No saben nada de ella?  
—Desgraciadamente no. Hemos tenido que sedarla.

Pan arrugó una ceja.

—Estaba terriblemente asustada. No entendía nada y se puso algo histérica. Es normal. Pero decidimos tomar precauciones, dado que su estado es algo débil. Se recuperará y volverá a recordar, pero no sabemos cuando. Puede ser dentro de una semana, o dentro de un año. Sin incentivos para persuadirla, no sabemos cuanto durará esto.  
—¿Y qué va a pasar cuando salga de aquí?

* * *

¡Chan chan chan chan!  
Ando sin tiempo.

Rápido los detalles:  
Colm y Pan viven juntos en Ciudad Satan.  
Trunks tiene 34, y Cindy 30.  
Marron y Trunks no conocen a Pan y Colm.  
Los puse como "desconocidos", pero luego seran amigos, wow.  
Mmm, y creo que es todo.  
Por eso comente, que es parecido a un U.A., pero tienen todas las caracteristicas de Dragon Ball.  
Lo de la muerte de Krilin y Numero 18, puse que fue un accidente.  
Cuando realmente tome esa idea, de cuando se enfrentan con Numero 17, en Dragon Ball GT, bueno, mas bien Numero 18.  
Ya ven que mata a Krilin, y despues manda a volar a Numero 18 (capitulo 44).  
En ese momento, Marron tiene 24.  
Y es asi como los puse "muertos".  
(Recuerdo que todos son humanos).

Mañana les pongo más.  
Y gracias por leerme y los reviews.  
See you later.


	4. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

* * *

—De momento, el estado se hará cargo de su situación.  
—¿El estado?  
—Sí, se le asignará un trabajo, y una pensión, para que pueda mantener al bebé y a ella misma.  
—¿Y dónde vivirá?  
—Le será asignada también, una habitación en algún albergue de la ciudad.  
—Pero no puede criar al bebé en un albergue.  
—De momento, es la única solución.

Pan miró hacía la cama, apenada. Y se le ocurrió una solución. Miró a Colm con ojos suplicantes.

—Colm...  
—¿Qué? —después de unos segundos en silencio, comprendió la mirada de su novia— Pan, no podemos. No tenemos espacio.  
—Sí que podemos, Colm. Nosotros la salvamos. No podemos dejarla en la calle, por favor —se acercó a él, y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, dándole pequeños y cortos besos en los labios—. Por favor.  
—Está bien —miró a Marron, y sonrió levemente.  
—Te quiero —él la abrazó. Después, ella se dirigió al doctor—. Ella se viene con nosotros.  
—¿Perdón?  
—Sí. Nosotros la salvamos y es nuestra responsabilidad. Lo mejor es que venga con nosotros.  
—¿Están seguros?  
—Sí.  
—Bueno, entonces, problema resuelto. Ahora, tenemos que esperar para que Marron se recupere completamente. Los resultados de las pruebas son correctos, y de momento, el bebé no corre peligro, pero es mejor tomar precauciones, por lo que la joven, tendrá que venir una vez por semana para realizarse exámenes.  
—¿Cuándo podrá salir de aquí?  
—No lo sabemos, pero tal vez, en unos días.

Pan sonrió, y se sentó en un taburete, junto a la cama de Marron. Se fijó en su vientre, que comenzaba a pronunciarse. Tomó su mano, y la apretó cariñosamente.

—Me alegra que se haya despertado.  
—Se recuperará —afirmó el doctor—. Los dejó. Pueden volver a su casa si así lo desean, ella estará bien.

Ambos asintieron, y despidieron al doctor.

—¿Estás segura?  
—Completamente. No tiene a nadie más, amor. Además, no podemos dejarla tirada.  
—Si a ti te parece bien, a mi también —afirmó sonriendo— ¿Vas a quedarte aquí, o quieres que volvamos a casa?  
—Quiero estar cuando despierte, pero, si estas cansado, vuelve a casa.  
—No, me quedo. Además, este sofá no parece tan incomodo, ¿no?

Pan sonrió, y observó como su novio, con el que llevaba más de dos años, se dormía al momento de apoyar su cabeza en brazo del sillón. Ella se quedó varias horas más despierta, hasta que el cansancio pudo con ella, y se recostó en un sillón reclinable, junto a Colm. La intensa luz matinal que se colaba por la ventana, hizo que la rubia, que estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, gracias al sedante que le habían inyectado, abriera despacio los ojos. Cegada por la luz, tardó en apreciar que había dos personas más en la habitación. Cuando pudo abrir bien los ojos, observó a la pareja, dormir placidamente y los envidió. Recordó que estaba embarazada, según le habían dicho los médicos, pero no recordaba quien era el padre. No recordaba nada. Y tenía miedo. Miedo de todo. Todo era desconocido para ella. Nada en ese lugar le decía nada. Estaba asustada, aterrorizada, y más aún por el bebé. Él médico le había dicho que se había salvado de milagro, y para ella, su hijo era lo que único que le daba fuerzas. Se preguntó si la pareja ahí tumbada, sabría algo de ella, y una llama de esperanza se prendió en su interior. Tal vez los conocía, o incluso eran familia y sabrían darle las respuestas que buscaba ¡Dios! Se sentía tan impotente. El movimiento de la cabellera negra llamó su atención, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Observó a la muchacha, que no tendría más de 20 años, y se puso nerviosa sin saber por qué. Pan se desperezó sobre el sofá y observó un par de ojos celestes, mirarla con curiosidad y temor. Levantándose con una sonrisa, se acercó a la cama y se sentó de nuevo, en taburete que había junto a esta.

—Hola —saludó confiada.  
—Hola, ¿quién eres? —Pan sonrió tierna, para infundirle confianza.  
—Soy Pan. Mi nombre no te dice nada, pero mi novio y yo te... —la rubia la interrumpió.  
—¿Me conoces de antes? Es decir ¿Éramos amigas o algo así? —preguntó Marron, esperanzada.  
—No. Lo siento —Marron bajó la mirada, apenada, como una niña a quien le han quitado su muñeca favorita—, pero, Colm y yo nos vamos a hacer cargo de ti. Pronto recuperarás la memoria, y ya verás que a partir de ahí, todo irá sobre ruedas.  
—Entonces, ¿no sabes nada de mí?  
—Lo siento, Colm y yo te encontramos en el mar. Él te sacó del agua, y como no respirabas, práctico los primeros auxilios y conseguiste respirar —ella la miró con lágrimas en los ojos— ¡No! No, no, no cielo. No llores ¿Sabes? Me asusté mucho cuando te desmayaste después de abrir los ojos —una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Marron—. No, cariño, no llores. Todo va a estar bien.

Marron ni siquiera podía hablar de lo conmocionada que estaba. Delante de ella, se encontraban las personas que le habían salvado la vida. Aquellas mismas que le ofrecían un hogar y un techo a ella y a su bebé.

—Mu... Muchas gracias. Siento que soy una carga. Y aún encima no recuerdo nada, y llegaron ustedes, y me reciben en su casa sin conocerme ni nada. Yo les agradezco mucho.

Pan la abrazó cariñosamente, para que se tranquilizara. Estaba débil, y no le hacía bien para nada ponerse así.

—Tranquila. No estás sola. Tú y ese bebé vendran a casa con nosotros. Para nada eres una carga, Marron.  
—¿Y si era una mala persona? ¿Y sí vivía en la calle, o peor aún lo hago? ¿Y si...  
—Hey, respira. Fueras como fueras, puedes cambiar eso ahora. No pienses en lo peor. No te conviene ponerte así, ni a ti, ni a la criaturita que llevas dentro, ¿sí? Descansa y recupérate. No todo el mundo sobrevive a lo que te ha pasado a ti. Muy pocas personas despiertan de coma —Marron sonrió débilmente, mientras volvía a recostarse sobre las almohadas de la cama—. Pronto vas a salir de aquí, y vas a empezar a recordar todo.

Marron la miró confiada, al tiempo que albergaba esperanzas, gracias a su apoyo. Trató de descansar y recuperar fuerzas. Ese día fue bastante movido, pero, no supo por qué, pudo dormir tranquila. Pan le había presentado a Colm, y se habían hecho amigos rápidamente. Ambos eran muy agradables, y ella les estaba completamente agradecida por toda la consideración y molestias que se tomaban. Se dijo así misma, que con esfuerzo y tiempo, podría recordar quien era, y recuperar toda su antigua vida. Ahora, la gran duda que recorría su cabeza, era sí alguien habría denunciado su desaparición. Si a alguien le importaba lo que pudiera pasarle. Y si así era, ¿por qué no la habían encontrado? Tenía miedo de la única respuesta lógica que rondaba su cabeza. Mientras, a kilómetros de allí, en la gran Capital del Oeste, y para una persona en concreto, no había sido para nada un día movido. Trunks admiraba la Capital desde su ático, situado en el centro de la Capital. Desde ahí, podía ver el Parque Central. Aquel lugar había sido el favorito de la que había sido su prometida. Le encantaba ir allí. Ya fuera para hacer deporte temprano, o para estar con él. Habían patinado sobre el hielo de la gran pista en invierno, y paseado en barca en primavera. Amargado por la intensidad de aquellos recuerdos, volvió la vista a su desordenado apartamento. Se había levantado con un dolor de cabeza insoportable, y había estado de un humor de perros. Humor que había caído sobre Cindy. La pobre, había estado cuidándolo, y, en gratitud indebida hacía ella, le había gritado que se largara de ahí, porque le había molestado terriblemente su comentario acerca del mobiliario de la casa, y de todas las fotos de Marron que había. Había aumentado su enfado con un comentario bastante mal venido y completamente fuera de lugar en aquellos momentos, sobre lo anticuado que eran los muebles de ese piso y la decoración completa de este. Decoración llevada a cabo por Marron. Él se había callado por gratitud hacía ella, pero cuando comenzó a hablar sobre las fotografías que decoraban todo el piso, diciendo que eran demasiadas e insuficientes, había estallado su ira. Ahora, se sentía culpable por haberle gritado, y mal consigo mismo, por que aquella mujer había sido una gran amiga de Marron. O eso había parecido. Aunque solo Cindy, Marron y él, conocían la discusión que había armado la castaña, cuando Marron había anunciado felizmente, que estaba embarazada de Trunks y que iban a casarse. Él se paseo por el salón, mirara donde mirara, había partes de la personalidad alegre de Marron. Y tal vez, pensó él apenado, sí que había demasiadas fotografías de ella.

* * *

¡Hola, chicas!  
Taran, aquí esta otro capitulo más.

Mmm, no tengo mucho que decir.  
Pero:  
¿Porque puse a Pan y no Bra o Pares o Videl?  
Por el simple hecho, de que Krilin y Gohan,  
eran muy buenos amigos durante las primeras sagas de Dragon Ball Z.  
Pongo que sus hijas (Pan y Marron) sea igual.

Trunks tiene un departamento en el centro de la Capital del Oeste.  
No vive en Corporación Capsula, ya que esta alejada del centro (donde no se encuentran edificios, etc).

No les digo mas, porque  
se perdería la trama.

Pronto vendrán mas cosas interesantes.  
Espero que les este gustando.

Gracias por leerme.


	5. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

* * *

—Bueno, bienvenida —Pan abrió la puerta de la pequeña casa que tenían ella y Colm, y Marron entró encantada—. Es pequeña, pero cabemos de sobra los tres. Buenos, los cuatro —agregó sonriendo. Marron también sonrió.  
—Muchísimas gracias, de verdad. Les prometo que les pagaré todo esto. Voy a buscar un trabajo y...  
—De eso nada. Tú vas a descansar, por el bien de tú bebé y por el tuyo —comentó Colm amablemente. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que ella despertó de coma, y se había forjado una gran amistad entre los tres. Y aunque a ella no le gustase interferir en la vida de una pareja, le habían insistido tanto, que ya no sabía como resistirse a tanto empeño por parte de ambos—. Ven, tú cuarto está al fondo a la derecha, pero antes, vamos a enseñarte la casa.

Marron observó contenta todo lo que la rodeaba. El salón era pequeño, pero muy acogedor y además, se unía a la cocina. Había dos baños, uno al final del pasillo junto a su habitación, y otro en la de Pan y Colm. Tenían un pequeño estudio, donde Pan estudiaba, y Colm trabaja en su portátil. Su habitación era perfecta. Tenía una cama junto a la ventana, un armario frente a esta y un espacio donde supuso que irían las cositas del bebé cuando naciera. Sonrió. Tenía a su bebé. No estaba sola. Bajó la mirada hasta su vientre, algo pronunciado, y lo acarició con dulzura y delicadeza. Aunque en su mente, había una gran mancha negra, ahora se sentía a salvo, sentía que tenía que continuar, porque había una pequeña vida, creciendo dentro de ella. Pan se acercó a ella, ignorando las protestas de Colm y apretó su hombro cariñosamente. Marron levantó la cabeza, y le sonrió. La abrazó.

—Gracias, de verdad.  
—No tienes que agradecerlo. Nosotros vamos a cuidar de ti. Ahora, ven. Tengo algo de ropa que podría valerte, y pijamas para dormir. Te van a quedar un poco estrechos por el embarazo, pero mañana saldremos a comprarte algo que te este bien.  
—Pan, no quiero que gastes dinero en mi.  
—No digas tonterías, tenemos que cuidarte. Y lo vamos a hacer, aunque nos tengamos que apretar un poquito el cinturón.  
—Pero...  
—Nada de protestas. Pan lleva razón, vamos a cuidarte. Con los gastos que ello implica. Así que, ahora ve con ella, ponte cómoda y descansa. Tienes que cuidar a ese pequeñín.

Esa noche, Marron durmió en el que sería su nuevo hogar. Pan y Colm la acogieron con los brazos abiertos. Pensaban pagar sus gastos, y ella pensaba buscar algún trabajo en el que pudiera trabajar desde casa y ganar algún dinero para pagarles a ellos todo lo que hacían por ella. Con ese pensamiento rondando por su cabeza, consiguió conciliar el sueño. Mientras, a kilómetros de allí, en la Capital del Oeste.

—Uff, ha sido duro, pero ya hemos terminado de embalar toda la ropa. ¿La bajamos ahora, o mañana? —preguntó la castaña.  
—¿Bajarla? —preguntó Trunks extrañado— ¿A dónde?  
—¿A dónde iba a ser? A la basura.  
—No pienso tirar la ropa de Marron a la basura.  
—Trunks, ¿y qué piensas hacer? ¿Dejar las cajas como mesillas auxiliares?  
—No bromees con esto, Cindy. Para mí, es importante. No pienso tirarla. La voy a guardar. En el cuarto del bebé.  
—Ese es otro tema del que quería hablar contigo. Ese cuarto es el que mejores vistas tiene, y he pensado, que te interesaría trasladar tu despacho ahí.  
—No vamos a tocar esa habitación.  
—Pero Trunks, es un desperdicio y...  
—He dicho que no. No voy a tocar nada. Ahora, ayúdame a guardar estas cajas ahí dentro.

Apretando los dientes, Cindy obedeció y juntos, empezaron a guardar todas las cosas de Marron ahí dentro. Ella misma se quedó impresionada por lo mucho que le afectaba a Trunks, entrar en la habitación que habría sido de su hijo. Aunque esta solo tenía una pequeña cuna, algunos peluches y ropa unisex para bebés.

—¿Sabes? Creo que se apresuraron en comprar todas estas cosas.  
—Marron quería que todo fuera perfecto. Quería que todo saliera bien. Su mamá tuvo tres abortos, y ella tenía miedo de que le pasara lo mismo. Quería hacerse ilusiones, aunque yo le dije que era pronto. Pero ella quiso comprar la cuna y los peluches.  
—Oh, Trunks. Lo siento mucho. No quería que te pusieras así —se acercó a él, y lo abrazó—. Tranquilo. Vamos, hemos terminado de recoger todo, y yo ya me marcho. Pero no quiero dejarte aquí solo, para que cojas la botella y te emborraches.  
—No lo haré, Cindy. Es tarde, así que, si quieres quedarte, hay un cuarto de invitados.  
—Gracias Trunks, pero no quiero molestar —comentó ella, tremendamente alegre en su interior.  
—Cindy, no molestas. Me has ayudado mucho. Y no quiero que vallas sola a tu apartamento a estas horas de la noche. Mañana tengo un vuelo importante a la Capital del Norte, y me gustaría estar tranquilo.  
—Bueno...  
—Dormirás en la habitación de invitados. Es bastante cómoda, y tiene un baño propio. Mañana mandaré que te traigan algo de ropa.  
—Gracias, Trunks.  
—Gracias a ti, Cindy. Por soportarme cuando nadie lo hace.  
—Entiendo tu dolor y lo comparto. No es ninguna carga soportar tu compañía.  
—Ya, bueno. Gracias igualmente.

Trunks le mostró su cuarto, y Cindy entró en el, mostrando una falsa sonrisa. Por supuesto que quería dormir en el apartamento, pero no en esa cama, sino en la cama de Trunks. Trunks le dio las buenas noches y se fue a su habitación, donde se cambio. Se quitó la corbata y el traje que usaba, y se puso unos cómodos pantalones de lana y algodón, para dormir tranquilo y fresco. Se sentó en uno de los sillones de la habitación, con él las páginas de la sección de economía de la Capital del Oeste, y se disponía a leerlo, cuando miró hacía a la cama, y recordó a Marron. Su Marron. Le encantaba ver como dormía. Se pasaba horas y horas mirándola, observándola. Le encantaba la forma en que su cabello rubio, caía sobre la colcha y la ropa de cama. Le encantaba el contraste de su piel blanca, como las pálidas sabanas. Se la imaginó durmiendo, en esos precisos momentos, con uno de sus camisones de seda que se le solían pegar al cuerpo, y su abultado vientre. Apenas la había creído cuando le había dicho que estaba esperando un bebé. Se había puesto loco de contento, y lo habían celebrado como solo ellos dos, podían hacerlo. Casi dos meses después de esa noche, Trunks había comprado unas lujosas vacaciones en una isla de la Capital del Oeste. Habían pasado allí, dos maravillosas semanas. Habían buceado observando los corales marinos. Habían hecho el amor en la playa en varias ocasiones, y él le había dicho que ya tenía una fecha para la boda. Ella se había mostrado tan feliz, que él se había enamorado aún más de la que pensó que, pronto, sería su mujer. Para celebra aquello, habían salido a navegar, en uno de los yates de Corporación Capsula, cerca de las ocho de la tarde. Se habían adentrado mucho en el mar, pero Marron quería ver la costa de Ciudad Satan, así que, el la había complacido. Se encontraban cenando en la cubierta del yate, cuando él le mostró unos pequeños zapatitos de lana blanca, para el bebé. "Mira dentro", le había dicho. Así lo hizó ella, y pronto descubrió un hermoso anillo, con un diamante en el centro. "No te di ningún anillo cuando te propuse que fueras mi mujer. Por eso te lo doy ahora". Marron había sonreído, y de nuevo, habían hecho el amor en una de las hamacas de la cubierta. Estaban disfrutando del cielo estrellado, cuando oyeron el ruido de otra lancha, acercándose a ellos. Trunks se asomó, y no vio ninguna luz, cosa que lo preocupó. El sonido seguía acercándose, tanto, que comenzó a distinguir una pequeña embarcación, que se acercaba a ellos. Marron se levantó y fue junto a su lado. Él le dijo que se mantuviera alejada, y ella obedeció. La pequeña lancha, paró junto al yate, y enseguida, tres hombres saltaron dentro del bote. Iban armados. Marron se asustó al oírlos desde el interior del barco. Temió que pudiera hacerle daño a Trunks, por lo que, en cuanto oyó que comenzaban a golpearlo, salió de su escondite por temor a que pudieran matarlo. Los tres hombres, al verla salir, la observaron con el deseo marcado en el rostro, y uno de ellos, intentó abusar de ella. En sus intentos por defenderse, Marron se golpeó la cabeza con la barandilla y cayó al agua. Trunks se puso como loco. Se asomó, y no la pudo distinguir entre la oscuridad de la noche. Pareció tragársela. Saltó por la borda, en un intento desesperado por encontrarla. Escuchó las risas de los tres hombres, narcotraficantes, según le había informado la policía al identificar los cadáveres. El yate, había estallado misteriosamente, cuando ellos se habían alejado. Los guardacostas rescataron a Trunks y enseguida hubo un despliegue para encontrar a su mujer. Sí. Marron habría estado preciosa con un bebé apunto de nacer en su vientre. Suspiró, apartando los recuerdos, y comenzó a leer el periódico.

—Perdón —Cindy abrió la puerta del dormitorio, envuelta en una fina bata de seda color lavanda—. Trunks, no hay toallas en el cuarto de baño, y me gustaría bañarme antes de ir a dormir. ¿Me puedes prestar una?  
—Claro.

Dejando el periódico a un lado, entró a su propio cuarto de baño, y buscó unas toallas y un suave albornoz. Cuando volvió a la habitación, Cindy estaba mirando el joyero que había encima de la cómoda, junto a la cama.

—Son preciosas...  
—Eran de Marron.  
—Oh, lo siento mucho. Debimos haberlas recogido junto a lo demás.  
—No. Quiero que se queden ahí.  
—Como quieres. Debieron de costarte una fortuna —susurró, observando con ojos avariciosos un precioso brazalete de diamantes.

Ignorando su comentario, Trunks fue hasta ella, y dejó las toallas y el albornoz, encima del lujoso mueble.

—Aquí tienes.  
—Gracias —se acercó a Trunks, y besó su mejilla—. Hasta mañana.

Se despidió con una sonrisa. Trunks, incómodo, le dio las buenas noches, y se acostó en la cama, dejando el periódico para otro día. Desde el accidente, él había comenzado a dormir en el lado de la cama que pertenecía a Marron, intentando hacer más presente el maravilloso olor de esta. Se durmió al poco tiempo, ya que él era de sueño fácil. Al día siguiente, se levantó temprano y le dejo una nota a Cindy, diciendo que ya se había marchado. Tomó su jet privado, y se marchó a la Capital del Norte, por negocios, y para apartar todos los recuerdos que tenía de aquella casa, de ella. Dos semanas después, Marron había visitado al ginecólogo, quien le había hecho su primera ecografía. El bebé estaba sano y no corría peligro, le había dicho. Ella había escuchado, con lágrimas de felicidad, y gracias a los ultrasonidos, y pequeño y constante latido del pequeño que llevaba en su vientre.

—Vuelva dentro de de un mes. Si siente algo, en cualquier parte del cuerpo, venga a verme, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella había asentido, y le había pedido que le imprimiera una foto del bebé. Feliz, había salido de la consulta y había vuelto a casa. Sí, a casa. Se sentía tan a gusto con Colm y Pan, y la habían tratado tan bien, que sentía que ese empezaba a ser su hogar. Ya se no preocupaba mucho por cuando recuperaría la memoria, aunque esa era una de las cosas que más quería. Ahora estaba mucho más animada, incluso, a espaldas de Pan, había conseguido un trabajo que podía realizar desde casa, y con el que ayudaría a pagar los gastos que ella ocasionaba. Llegó a casa, y las cajas que le habían mandado ya estaban en la puerta. Pidió ayuda a una vecina, que la ayudó con las mismas, y luego, después de cambiarse y ponerse algo más cómodo, se sentó el sofá del salón, y comenzó a hacer su trabajo. Era muy sencillo. Consistía en una empresa de regalos de bodas, aniversarios, comuniones o bautizos, en la cual, a ella le mandaban los pedidos a casa, con los contenidos de cada uno de los paquetes que tenía que formar. Ella los montaba, primero el objeto, después los envolvía, y los volvía a guardar en la caja, la cual, pasaban a llevársela al día siguiente, dependiendo de la cantidad de pedidos que tuviera que realizar. Empezó con la caja que tenía la fecha de celebración más próxima. Se trataba de bolsas con diferentes dulces para un cumpleaños. Eran pocas, por lo que terminó pronto. Tomó otra caja, y miró la fecha. Y después, la cantidad: 150. Vale, intentaría tenerlo para antes de la hora de la comida. Cerca de la 1:00PM, escuchó el ruido de la puerta, y extrañada, dejó de lado el paquete número 89, y se levantó para ver quien era. Una melena negra, se agitó al cerrar la puerta. La cara de Pan, cuando vio las cajas que había en su piso, fue de asombró total.

—Wow, ¿qué ha pasado aquí?  
—Estoy empaquetando unas cosas para mi trabajo.  
—¿Trabajo? Marr, te dije que no tenías que trabajar. Di que no puedes ir, que no aceptas el puesto. Por el bien del bebé.  
—Pan, para —dijo ella riendo—. No tengo que moverme de aquí para trabajar.  
—Explica eso...  
—Mira, trabajo para una empresa de regalos. Ellos me mandan aquí los paquetes que tengo que hacer, es decir, los pedidos, y yo los hago. Al día siguiente, pasa una especie de cartero, los recoge, y me deja otros. Y así sucesivamente. No pagaban muy bien, pero si lo justo para poder pagar mis gastos, y ayudarlos a ustedes. No voy a estar aquí de gorra.  
—Que sepas que no me convence mucho —dijo ella, mientras se quitaba el bolso con los pesados libros de la universidad—. Pero si tú quieres hacerlo. No te lo puedo impedir ¡Ah! Eso sí, por favor, no se lo digas a Colm. Le encantaría no tener que levantarse del sofá, si supiera que no tiene que trabajar en esas oficinas —ambas sonrieron, y se sentaron en el sofá— ¿Cómo esta mi pequeño sobrinito? —dijo, acariciando la barriga de Marron— ¿Qué te ha dicho el ginecólogo?  
—Que todo esta perfectamente. Y mira —tomó la fotografía, que había colocado junto a la lista de pedidos, y se la mostró a Pan. Está, enseguida se emocionó y la miro con alegría—. Además, he escuchado como late su corazón. Es precioso, y tan relajante. Todo esta bien, el bebé esta a salvo, sano y fuerte.  
—¡Cuánto me alegro, Marr! Es maravilloso —la volvió a abrazar—. Tenía miedo de que algo estuviera mal.  
—Yo también —confesó ella apenada—, después de todo lo que ha pasado. Él es lo único que me queda de mi pasado.  
—Tranquila. Más pronto o más tarde, recuperarás la memoria. Y todo lo verás más claro.  
—Gracias, ¿qué tal tu examen?  
—Bastante bien. Ha sido algo difícil, pero muy divertido y prometedor.  
—Entonces, ¿has aprobado?  
—Yo creo que sí, pero no quiero pensarlo, así que, mejor cambiemos de tema.

La rubia rió.

—Me hubiera encantado ir a la universidad.  
—Tal vez ya la hayas terminado...  
—O tal vez no. En el informe que me dieron los médicos, decían que mis padres habían muerto cuando yo tenía veinte y cuatro años, y que a partir de ahí, ya no había nada más sobre mí. Es como si me hubieran secuestrado los extraterrestres —comentó con amargura.  
—Oh, vamos. No te pongas dramática. Los extraterrestres no existen. Tal vez, te mudaste a otro país, o que se yo. Te cambiaste el nombre, o el apellido. Ni idea.

* * *

¡Si que fue un capitulo largo!  
Hola.  
Le agradezco a: Terbia por sus reviews.  
Quiero contestar porque todos son humanos:  
Por mi objetivo de que sea vea mas real la drama y la historia.  
Quise experimentar con los personajes de Dragon Ball con algo cotidiano, o tal vez no tan cotidiano.  
De hacer sentir a los lectores, como si realmente estuvieran pasado por eso.  
De sentir emociones.  
Y si había pensado hacerlo con super poderes, y todo eso.  
Pero, creo que aun no se me da de hablar sobre saiyans, ni de poderes, ni enemigos poderosos, etc.  
Como he dicho, soy un poco novata en esto de la escritura.  
Tal vez mas adelante me atreva hablar temas de saiyans.

Como han notado, Marron vivía con Trunks en el departamento de él, en el centro de la Capital del Oeste.  
Esa Cindy es toda una arpía, ups.  
Pero es una de mis personajes inventados que me esta gustando describirla así.  
Pronto sabrán que pasara mas adelante con ella y Trunks, jojojo.

Lo del sexo del bebe, aun es un misterio.  
Quiero decir que este fanfic habrá capítulos un poco más largos de lo acostumbrado.

Y, agradezco de nuevo a todas.  
¡Ah!  
Antes que se me olvide, estaré ocupada en este fin de semana.  
Así que no se hasta cuando actualizare, tal vez el domingo o lunes.

Como siempre digo, nos vemos en el próximo.

Oh, un momento.  
Se me olvidaba comentar que la Ciudad Satan se encuentra entre la Capital del Este-Sur.  
Y pues, la Capital del Oeste, bueno, mas bien la isla donde fueron Trunks y Marron,  
se encontraba situada en el Oeste-Sur.  
Por lo que del yate, es que pudo irse alejándose de la isla del Oeste,  
y adentrándose al Sur-Este.  
Donde Marron pudo ver Ciudad Satan en la costa.

Bueno, espero que me hayan entendido.  
Ahora si, nos vemos.


	6. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

* * *

Habían pasado ya tres meses, y el embarazo de Marron iba progresando adecuadamente. Tenía la talla justa y normal para los siete meses y medio que tenía de embarazo. En el trabajo que había pedido le iba de maravilla. Había cobrado ya los tres primeros meses y también los había superado, ya que eran de prueba. Según el médico, su bebé era un niño, aunque no estaba demasiado claro, ya que en la ecografía, el bebé estaba de espaldas. Era un día, bastante feo, de otoño. El viento que hacía en la calle, tenía una especie de eco en las ventanas, y estaba todo nublado. Marron se encontraba sentada, haciendo los paquetes para una jubilación en una empresa, cuando Pan interrumpió en la casa, algo molesta. Tras abrazarla, y ayudarla a colocarse, tomó la revista que traía en las manos, y se sentó con ella en el sofá.

—Pareces enfadada. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?  
—Odio los días de viento. Son horribles. Perdí una fotocopia importante de la universidad, y tuve que volver a repetirla.  
—Vaya. La verdad es que llevo oyendo el ruido toda la mañana. Da miedo —se fijó en la revista, y la cogió— ¿Y esto? No sabía que te gustaban los cotilleos de la prensa rosa.  
—Querida, no me gustan. La revista voló hasta mi cara —se la quitó de las manos—. Aunque ya que está aquí, vamos a aprovecharnos de que es gratis, y la leemos.  
—Tú la leerás. Yo tengo que terminar este pedido para dentro de exactamente —miró su reloj— media hora.  
—Bueno, pues yo leo y tu trabajas.  
—Eso me gusta más.

Pan empezó a cotillear las primeras páginas comentando la información que leía en la revista. A veces, se quejaba de que los ricos, no hacían buenas obras. Otras, de que las famosas tenían demasiada grasa en el cerebro, ya que carecían de ella en otras partes de su cuerpo. Se quedaba alucinada con algunos vestidos, completamente inalcanzables para ellas, y volvía a criticar de nuevo, mientras Marron terminaba su tarea.

—Hay que tener poca vergüenza —comentó ella, en un tono sardónico. Algo que no iba con ella.  
—¿Qué pasa?  
—Lee esto —acercó la revista a Marron, la cual iba a empezar a leer, cuando Pan la interrumpió, hablando ella—. El multimillonario y empresario, Trunks Brief, parece haber olvidado pronto la pérdida de su prometida —indicaba el titular—. Brief, de treinta y cuatro años, fue visto y fotografiado por las cámaras, la noche del pasado domingo, saliendo del aeropuerto, de la mano de una castaña espectacular, Cindy Judd. Al parecer, al joven multimillonario, parece haberle durado poco el luto por la que iba a ser su mujer, una joven de la cual, la prensa no sabía nada, pero que murió hace casi un año. Para confirmar esta relación, le preguntamos a la joven modelo, que tipo de relación la une a Trunks. "Oh, bueno Trunks y yo estamos muy unidos. El dolor por la pérdida de su prometida nos afectó a ambos, ya que ella era mi mejor amiga. Pero la vida continua, y Trunks y yo también lo hacemos. Hace poco que hemos empezado a salir, pero parece que todo va viento en popa. No se si me entiendes". Al parecer, la joven pareja tiene futuros planes para compartir una casa en la Capital del Oeste, y quien sabe si más adelante. Será zorra o sea, hay que tener muy poca vergüenza para liarte con el novio de tu mejor amiga muerta. Y todavía más, si no a pasado más de un año —Marron estaba como en shock. Se había quedado mirando la fotografía en la que se veía claramente al susodicho Trunks, en un traje muy elegante, de la mano de la castaña, a quien apenas se le veía la cara— ¿Marron? ¿Estás bien?

A la mente de Marron, acudieron una especie de imágenes borrosas, que no pudo ver bien.

—Sí...  
—¿Te pasa algo?  
—Creo que conozco a ese hombre.  
—¿¡Qué!?  
—Sí, pero no estoy segura. Ha sido como una especie de flash-back, como los que he tenido de mi infancia. Pero este era mucho menos nítido. Y sin sonido. Creo, que era él, estaba sentada en una especie de secretaría, y lo veía salir por una puerta. Pero no me decía nada.  
—Oh, Marr. Eso, eso podría significar algo, ¿no?  
—No lo sé. No recuerdo el nombre de la empresa.  
—Tú jefe podía ser, por que el trabaja en una empresa. Es el presidente. Tal vez, tu trabajabas con él...  
—No lo sé. Me duele la cabeza...  
—Anda, acuéstate un rato y descansa. ¿Ves? Poco a poco van apareciendo las imágenes en tu memoria.

Pan observó como Marron, nerviosa, iba por el pasillo hasta su habitación, y cerraba la puerta bruscamente. Ella fue a la cocina, tomó un vaso de agua, y recorrió el mismo camino que había hecho ella. Llamó a la puerta, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Entró, y vio a Marron, tumbada en la cama, con las manos sobre su rostro, llorando.

—Marr... —fue rápidamente hasta ella, y se sentó en la cama, a su lado— Hey, vamos. No te puedes venir abajo...

Marron no respondía, solo lloraba. Pan le ofreció el vaso con agua y ella lo tomó con manos temblorosas. Bebió pequeños sorbos, y recibió el abrazo de Pan, quien comenzó a acariciarle el pelo y la espalda con ternura, para lograr calmarla.

— No te vengas ahora abajo. Eres fuerte, y estás viendo que los recuerdos vienen solos, poco a poco. Además, sabes que no estás sola, estamos Colm y yo para apoyarte, y ese pequeño campeón que viene en camino, no merece que su mami este triste.  
—No puedo. Es tan frustrante. Me siento inútil.  
—Claro que no, cariño. No digas eso, Marr. No eres un inútil, quizás si una invalida mental —comentó la morena en broma—, pero no una inútil. No tienes la culpa de lo que te ha pasado. Pero como dijo el médico, poco a poco, no puedes recordar todo de una. Si ya tienes pequeños dolores de cabeza cada vez que pasa. Imagínate si tuvieras que recordarlo todo de golpe. Además, no puedes hacer que las cosas sean como tu quieras, cada cosa pasa por algo, y tú puedes superar esto muy fácilmente, no te rindas.

Pan le ofreció más palabras de apoyo y frases cariñosas. Poco a poco, fue calmando a Marron, y después de preparar unos sándwiches para ambas, Marron se durmió con el estomago lleno. Cuando Colm entró en la habitación de Marron, tras buscar en toda la casa a ambas chicas, eran más de las diez de la noche. Entró y sonrió al verlas abrazadas, y dormidas. Estaban algo apretujadas en la cama de Marron, pero se habían echo un sitió. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, y durante unos instantes, las observó dormir. La llegada de Marron les había cambiado, sobre todo a Pan, que ahora veía en ella, a una hermana en quien poder confiar. Se llevaban genial, y eso era muy bueno. Para Colm, Marron era también como su hermana, se había encariñado de ella, y del futuro bebé que pronto no los dejaría dormir por las noches. Sonriendo, tomó a Pan en brazos, la que, enseguida, apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de su novio, y la llevó a la habitación de ambos, tumbándola en la cama, y arropándola. Volvió a la habitación de Marron, y arropó a esta, dándole las buenas noches, y acariciando su vientre, deseando también buenos sueños para el bebé. Salió a la cocina, vio el sándwich frío que le había preparado Pan, y tras calentarlo, se lo comió. Volvió a la habitación, y después de darse una ducha, se puso su pijama, y se acostó junto a Pan, atrayéndola a sus brazos, y rodeándola confiadamente, para lograr así un sueño reparador.

* * *

Hola, hola.  
Ya varios días que no he actualizado, y hasta ahorita les traigo un capitulo un poco corto.

Ando sin tiempo, perdonen, pero la escuela me consume, ups.

Como lo verán, Marron poco a poco se le vienen recuerdos con Trunks.  
Ya vienen los capítulos mas impresionantes, que las dejare con mas, jijiji.

Bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente, chicas.  
Y gracias por leerme.  
¡Besos!


	7. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

* * *

Todo seguía su curso. Los días pasaban y cada vez, la fecha esperada se acercaba más y más. Marron había recuperado casi todos sus recuerdos, pero aún tenía lagunas entre todos los años de su vida. Recordaba a sus padres, pero no como murieron. Recordaba a Trunks, pero no sabía como había llegado a trabar amistad con él. En estos momentos, su cabeza parecía una olla a presión. En cualquier momento, iba a estallar. Pan lo notaba. Notaba como su amiga, a sus espaldas, ocultaba sus llantos. Ella la oía muchas noches, pero si lo hacía en privado, significaba que no quería que la interrumpieran. Ella notaba como Marron, con el paso de los días, se ponía más y más tensa. Había notado que faltaban algunas pastillas para el dolor muscular y el dolor de cabeza. Cada día estaba más pálida. Estaba preocupada, ya que esos dolores, podían ocasionar un parto prematuro, o podían significar muchos problemas para la madre durante este. Y estaba decidida a hablar con ella. Aunque Marron quisiera espacio y privacidad, Pan estaba demasiado preocupada por ella. Como todos los días siempre que volvía del trabajo, Marron se encontraba empaquetando pequeños detalles para la empresa en la que trabajaba. Tras dejar todas las llaves y el abrigo en su sitio, la saludo cariñosamente y frotó su pancita amigablemente. Después, se dirigió a la cocina, donde comenzó a preparar la comida de ese día, mientras la observaba desde la pequeña barra que daba a ambas habitaciones, salón y cocina.

—¿Cómo estás?

Marron levantó la vista para centrarse en su amiga, y sonrió. Una sonrisa que no era verdadera.

—Bien. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?  
—Marr, no me mientas, por favor. Sé que estás preocupada. Te noto muy tensa y muy pálida. ¿Seguro que estás bien?

Marron volvió a sonreírle y aguantó las lágrimas.

—Sí. Tranquila, deben ser las hormonas —Pan dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó al sofá.  
—¿Y las hormonas tienen algo que ver con todos los llantos que escucho por las noches? ¿Y con la palidez de tú piel? Cariño, cuéntame que te pasa.  
—Enserio, no es nada...  
—Marr, te he oído llorar por las noches. He visto como sufres tus dolores en silencio. Sé que te pasa algo.  
—Se me junta todo...  
—Haber, explícame eso.  
—Últimamente estoy sintiendo dolores en las espalda, pero eso es normal. Además, de que aún no puedo recordar la parte más importante de mi vida. Me duele la cabeza constantemente, y tengo miedo.  
—¿Miedo?  
—Últimamente no siento casi al bebé. No siento sus pataditas, ni siento si se mueve o no. Tengo miedo de que en el parto, algo salga mal. De que algo le pase a mi pequeño o que me pase a mi. Se quedaría solo. El medico dice que está bien, pero yo no puedo dejar de preocuparme. No duermo bien por las noches y no paro de llorar.  
—Marr... —Pan la abrazó, y apartó sus lágrimas, compartiendo su dolor— Tranquila, solo necesitas descansar. Te voy a preparar algo para comer y después te vas a ir a dormir un rato y a descansar. Ya verás como al bebé no le pasa nada. Está perfectamente, y no tienes porque tener miedo. Nada malo va a pasarte, ni a ti, ni al bebé, ¿de acuerdo? —Marron asintió débilmente y hundió su cabeza en el cabello negro de su amiga— Ven, te preparo algo, y te acuestas un rato a descansar.

Durante toda la comida que compartió con Pan, y en el proceso de elaboración de esta, Marron estuvo muy callada y pensativa.

—Pan...

La morena, que se encontraba quitando la mesa, se volvió y la observó.

—Dime...  
—Voy a ir a la Capital del Oeste.  
—¿Qué? —dijo ella, sorprendida.  
—Necesito respuestas. Y estas tardan mucho en llegar. Voy a ir a la empresa de Trunks. Sé que lo conozco, porqué recuerdo haber hablado con él, y sé que éramos amigos. Necesito que me responda.  
—Pero, ¿tiene que ser precisamente ahora?  
—Sí. Tal vez, él sepa quien es el padre de mi bebé. Y quiero que sea quien sea, esté presente durante el parto y las horas que le siguen.  
—Pero, es muy peligroso...  
—Lo sé, pero necesito hacerlo. Lo he pensado, y me voy dentro de tres días. Está tarde voy a ir a sacar un billete de avión o de tren, pero tengo que hablar con ese hombre a como de lugar.  
—¿Quieres que te acompañe?  
—No. Tú tienes que terminar tus prácticas, y, no te enfades, pero quiero hacer esto sola.  
—Está bien. Pero, te llevas mi móvil, y así estamos en contacto, ¿de acuerdo?  
—Lo que haga falta...  
—Sabes que si te falta dinero, Colm y yo te lo prestamos. Vas a ir más cómoda en un avión, que en un tren. Además, que es más seguro para ti y para el bebé. Aunque no quiero que lo hagas, te apoyo y te voy a ayudar en todo lo que necesites.  
—Gracias.

Marron la abrazó y tras ayudarla con los platos, fue a echar una siesta, sintiendo que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Preparar el viaje, le llevó varios días. Reservó plaza en un vuelo que salía a las seis de la mañana hacía la Capital del Oeste, en clase normal, y otro de vuelta ese mismo día a las dos de la madrugada. Había pensado quedarse una noche y descansar en algún hotel barato, o en una pensión, pero no tenía dinero suficiente, por lo que, aunque fuera peligroso, viajaría y regresaría ese mismo día. Se llevó una pequeña mochila, con lo que necesitaba para ese día, en la que había algo de dinero, una botella de agua para el viaje, y un bocadillo para comer en el avión. La mañana de ese día, Viernes, se levantó a las cuatro, con cuidado de no hacer ruido para no despertar ni a Pan, ni a Colm. Desayunaría, tomaría sus cosas, y pediría un taxi, para no despertarlos. Tras vestirse, comprobó la batería del móvil, que estaba completamente cargada y salió a la cocina, para preparar su desayuno. Las luces de esta estaban encendidas, y salía un maravilloso olor a bollería caliente.

—¿Pan? ¿Qué haces levantada?  
—Oh, hola Marr. Buenos días.  
—Buenos días —se sentó en un taburete—. No has contestado a mi pregunta —miró a su alrededor, y descubrió varios trastes de cocina manchados— ¿Has estado cocinando?  
—Culpable —admitió la morena, sonriente—. Te he preparado unos bollos y un chocolate caliente para desayunar. Y te he hecho magdalenas para el viaje.

Marron la observó sonriente, y se acercó a ella, para abrazarla.

—Te agradezco tanto lo que has hecho por mí. Si no fuera por que tú me encontraste, creo que me habría derrumbado hace tiempo. Muchas gracias por todo esto, Pan, enserio. Pero no hacía falta que lo hicieras. Voy a pedir un taxi para que me lleve al aeropuerto. No voy a molestaros ni a ti ni a Colm. El pobre tiene que trabajar.  
—No. Se ha pedido el día.  
—Así que, ¿solitos? Vas a aprovechar mi ausencia. Al final, si que los he molestado un poco.  
—Tonterías. Desayuna, y abrígate algo más. En el tiempo ha dicho que hoy esperaban lluvia y viento.  
—Genial.

Comentó ella, irónica, ante el panorama que se le presentaba. Tomó un sorbo del delicioso chocolate, y mordisqueo un trozo del bizcocho que le había hecho Pan.

—¿Qué tal?  
—Esto está delicioso. ¿Seguro que prefieres dedicarte a la enfermería, en vez de acompañar a nuestro querido Colm en los fogones? —sintió que algo suave golpeaba su cabeza.  
—Te he oído, Jinzo. Más te vale tratarme bien, o no seré tu chófer —se sentó junto a ella en la mesa, y bebió de su taza de chocolate.  
—¡Eh! Que es mía —comentó, arrebatándosela—. Muchas gracias, Colm. De verdad —ella le sonrió, y él acarició cariñosamente su cabello.  
—Que conste que lo hago por el pequeño futuro futbolista que llevas ahí dentro, ¿eh?  
—Gracias de todos modos.  
—Bueno, desayunar ya de una vez, que vas a perder el vuelo.  
—Amor, son las cuatro y cuarto. Tenemos tiempo de sobra.  
—¿Y sí hay un atasco?  
—¿A está hora?  
—Da igual, dense prisa.

Eran casi las cinco y media. Marron ya se había despedido de los chicos, y estaba sentada en su asiento. El avión no iba muy lleno, pero su asiento estaba el tercero, con dos más a ambos lados. El espacio era pequeño. Su barriga rozaba el asiento de adelante, y tuvo que levantarse para que pasara un joven que se sentó a su lado, sin poder dar media vuelta cuando vio que estaba embarazada. Estaba ya preparada para despegar, con el cinturón puesto justo por debajo de sus pechos, para no hacer daño al bebé. A última hora, una familia, con un hijo de cinco años, se sentaron delante de ella. Marron observó al pequeño, y pensó en su bebé. Si ya lo quería, y no había podido tenerlo aún en sus brazos, cuando naciese, no lo iba a soltar ni un momento. Sonrió para si misma al pensar en algunas madres, que estaban demasiado obsesionadas con sus bebés, tanto, que llegaba a parecer que aún los unía el cordón umbilical. El avión despegó sin problemas, y la primera media hora de vuelo fue tranquila. Le quedaban tres más para llegar a su destino. No pudo conciliar el sueño, ya que no encontraba una posición demasiado cómoda para ella y el bebé. Estuvo incomoda durante el resto del viaje, ya que el pequeño que tenía delante, daba pequeños saltos en su asiento, y este golpeaba ligeramente su vientre abultado. Se mareó, al sentirse atrapada en un espacio tan pequeño, pero consiguió controlar sus nervios, aunque la palidez de su rostro no se fue. En la última media hora del viaje, las azafatas observaron su grado de palidez, y le ofrecieron varios vasos de agua. La cambiaron de asiento, a uno de los delanteros, que tenía más espacio por delante, y ella pudo estirar los pies cómodamente, relajándose. El viento invernal la goleó cuando llegó a la salida de la terminal del aeropuerto. La refrescó un poco, haciendo que más tarde, sintiera escalofríos. Con su pequeña mochila en los hombros, esperó de pie, a que llegasen más taxis libres. Había una cola enorme para conseguir uno, y ella se sentía cansada, extrañada incluso, por el dolor en sus riñones, cuando no llevaba en pie más de unas horas, y había dormido mucho la noche anterior. Un hombre le cedió su puesto en la cola, justo cuando llegó el taxi que era para él. Ella se lo agradeció, y montó en el.

—Buenas dias, ¿a dónde quiere que la lleve?  
—A la empresa de Trunks Brief, por favor.  
—¿Corporación Capsula? —preguntó el taxista, sonriente.

Tras meditar unos segundos, y sorprenderse de que se llamaba así, le pidió que la llevase ahí. Por el camino, fue observando la ciudad que nunca dormía. Eran las nueve de la mañana, y había demasiado tráfico. Tardó cerca de una media hora en llegar, y pagó al taxista, la gran cantidad que había consumido. Miró impresionada el enorme edificio que se erguía sobre ella. Un rascacielos por lo menos, de veinte pisos o más. El cuello se le cansó al mirar hacía tan arriba. El edificio se erguía sobre una plaza, con jardines y árboles, en cuyo centro destacaba una gran escultura con las letra. Temerosa, se dirigió a la gran puerta dorada, transitada por varias personas, y se coló entre la multitud trajeada, que entraban a la gran empresa. Se sintió intimidada por el lujoso interior, aún siendo la recepción. Se dirigió hacía el mostrador, y espero su turno en la cola. Una joven, con el cabello negro y una sonrisa gentil, le preguntó que deseaba.

—Me preguntaba si podía ver al señor Brief.  
—¿Es su cita de las diez?  
—No. No tengo cita —se mordió el labio, preguntándose si podría hablar con él.  
—Voy a ver si tiene un hueco en su agenda, aunque no le garantizo nada. ¿De que se trata su visita?  
—Bueno, yo soy una conocida del señor Brief, pero tuve un accidente, y no recuerdo nada. Sé que no suena creíble, pero necesito hablar urgentemente con él.

La joven la miró sorprendida.

—Haré lo que pueda, pero no le prometo nada —observó su vientre, y sonrió—. Puede esperar en la sala de maternidad que dispone el edificio. Se encuentra la planta baja. Coja ese ascensor, y presione la tecla -1, y la avisaremos enseguida de lo que pueda suceder —Marron asintió sonriente.  
—Muchas gracias.  
—Si me dice su nombre, la llamaremos en cuanto podamos.  
—Señorita Jinzo.  
—Gracias.

Se volvió, y chocó accidentalmente contra una figura alta, femenina. Se llevó la mano a su vientre, sintiendo un dolor pequeño y punzante. Disculpándose, se alejó sin siquiera mirar a la mujer con la que había chocado. Esperó al ascensor, y bajo a la planta acordada. La sala de maternidad consistía en una amplía habitación, con varios sofás y sillones, maquinas de agua fresca y comida servida en algunos platos, dirigida por dos mujeres de rostro sonriente. Marron se acomodó en uno de los sillones, tomando el vaso que le ofrecía una de las mujeres, cuyo contenido, hizo que se le hiciese la boca agua. Chocolate caliente. Estiró los pies, sobre el reposa-pies que accionó la mujer anterior, y se recostó cómodamente sobre el sillón. Mientras tanto, en la planta superior, la altiva castaña con la que había chocado la rubia, estaba completamente atónita.

—Señorita Judd, el señor Brief la espera en su despacho.

La castaña asintió, y tras comunicarle sus malévolos deseos a la recepcionista, se retiró en un ascensor privado, con la cara blanca y realmente sorprendida, aunque gratamente contenta, por las órdenes que había transmitido a la joven recepcionista.

* * *

¡Taran, estoy de regreso!

Perdonen, por no haber actualizado, pero estaba muy ocupada en la escuela.  
Ya saben, maestros ignorantes que dejan trabajos al ultimo momento, puf.

Pero, bueno, eso no es lo principal.  
Ahora en adelante, tratare de actualizar mas seguido.

¿Que le habrá dicho Cindy a la recepcionista?  
¿Trunks podrá ver a Marron?  
Esto y mas preguntas, se resolverán en los próximos capítulos.

Les agradezco mucho las que me han dejado reviews.  
Este capitulo son dedicadas a ustedes, chicas.  
Por darme ánimos de continuar.

Sin mas que decir, me despido.  
Nos vemos en el siguiente, jijiji.  
Besos y saludos.


	8. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

* * *

Marron estaba descansando en uno de los sillones, cómodamente, cuando una de las jóvenes, se le acercó, junto a un musculoso y alto guardaespaldas.

—Señorita Jinzo...

Ella levantó la cabeza, y observó a la pareja.

—¿Sí?  
—Me acaban de comunicar que el señor Brief no podrá recibirla. Tiene una agenda demasiado ocupada.  
—Oh, vaya, pero...  
—El señor Landon la acompañará a la salida. Si es tan amable.

Marron se puso en pie, intimidada por la presencia de aquel hombre de seguridad, y sonrió fríamente a la mujer.

—Gracias.

Fue hasta el ascensor, con el alto hombre siguiéndola muy de cerca, y tuvo que aguantar su fastidiosa presencia, durante toda la espera y el trayecto hasta la planta superior. El hall (recibidor) estaba abarrotado de gente, igual que la vez anterior. Solo que ahora en un número mucho mayor. Divisó a lo lejos, entre la multitud, que un ascensor se encontraba en ese momento parada en la planta, mientras la gente que necesitaba cogerlo, entraba en el. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se perdió entre la gente, teniendo cuidado con su propio cuerpo de chocar, y consiguió llegar hasta el ascensor que había comenzado a cerrar sus puertas. Entró dentro de él, y sonrió incómodamente a las personas que estaban dentro. Mientras las puertas se cerraban, observó como el hombre de seguridad, la buscaba, destacando entre todas las personas. Las puertas se cerraron y ella suspiró aliviada. Se acomodó, pasando entre la gente, contra la pared del fondo, tras preguntarle al botones en que piso se encontraba el despacho del jefe. El ascensor fue parando en varias plantas, hasta que llegó a la última, donde se bajaron ella, y otras tres personas más. Se dirigió, con paso decidido, hasta la mesa de la secretaria, y espero de nuevo, su turno. Está vez, en una cola mucho menor que la anterior. Le llegó su turno.

—Buenos días...  
—Jinzo, señorita Jinzo. Hola, me mandan de recepción, tengo una cita dentro de diez minutos con el señor Brief.

Mintió descaradamente, pero no le importó, necesitaba hablar con ese hombre, conocer su pasado.

—Disculpe si los datos tardan en llegar, pero hemos tenido problemas con el sistema a primera hora. Espere a que llegue su hora. Mientras, puede sentarse ahí —le señaló unos sillones—, el señor Brief la recibirá en cuanto termine con su actual cita.

Marron asintió, deseando que llegaran ya las diez menos cuarto, y se sentó en unos sofás a esperar. Mientras tanto, dentro del gran despacho del Brief.

—Estás pálida, ¿te encuentras bien, Cindy?

Trunks se sentó en el borde de la mesa, frente a su actual novia, y la miró preocupado.

—Sí. Es sólo que, está mañana, intentaron robarme el bolso. Y estoy algo asustada.  
—¡¿Qué?!  
—No ha sido nada.  
—¿Y que ha hecho William para impedirlo?  
—Amor, no te enfades. Ha sido muy rápido. El ladrón se ha escapado, y William, bueno, intentó atraparlo pero falló.  
—No permito ni tolero los fallos. Ese muchacho ya puede ir despidiéndose de este trabajo.  
—Amor, no...

En ese momento, tocaron a la puerta.

—Pase.  
—Señor Brief, disculpe que le moleste, pero tiene una cita dentro de, exactamente, ocho minutos.  
—¿Los ordenadores siguen sin funcionar?  
—Lo lamento.  
—No importa. La próxima vez, utiliza el interfono.  
—Sí, señor.  
—Odio que tus empleados nos interrumpan.  
—Yo también.

Cindy se acercó provocativamente a Trunks, y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

—Olvidémonos de lo que he dicho, ¿sí? Abrázame. Hace mucho que no estamos juntos. En todo sentido de la palabra, mi amor.  
—Aquí no, Cin...

Los labios de la castaña, sellaron los de Trunks, en un beso apasionado, mientras pegaba provocativamente sus curvas, a las del cabello lavanda. Pero el sonido de voces y gritos, que venían de la recepción, los sacaron a ambos del apasionado momento. Trunks, alcanzó a ver con sus profundos ojos, como su recientemente contratado hombre de seguridad, William Landon, arrastraba a una muchacha, de cabellos rubios, y se perdían por la puerta de seguridad. En ese momento, el comunicador interfono, sonó.

—Señor Brief, olvide su cita. Ha habido un error. Disculpe la molestias.

Se cortó la comunicación. Trunks, preocupado, salió de su despacho y fue hasta la recepción.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido?  
—No tenía ninguna cita. La mujer, nos ha engañado. El guardaespaldas de la señorita Judd, ha sacado a la mujer de aquí por la fuerza. Pero, creo que cuando lo vea, disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero debería reprenderle por el modo en el que trató a la joven —él arqueó una ceja—, estaba embarazada.  
—No se preocupe. Me encargaré de eso, la señorita era...  
—Jinzo. No dijo su nombre.

Trunks asintió, y se volvió de nuevo a su despacho, donde lo esperaba Cindy, malhumorada, cuando noto que había pisado algo duro. Levantó el pie, y descubrió una pequeña cadena. La levantó, y la contempló sobre su palma, totalmente pálido. _**M**_. Acarició suavemente la suave y pulida superficie del colgante. Se incorporó, y descubrió a Cindy junto a él.

—Tenemos que hablar —le dijo la castaña, tras descubrir el collar de su ex-amiga en las manos de su chico.

Trunks asintió, todavía en shock y la siguió dentro. ¿Cómo demonios había llegado el collar hasta ahí? Si alguien estaba gastando alguna clase de broma, pesada, se encargaría seriamente de ello.

—Trunks, verás...

Mientras tanto, Marron estaba en un ascensor que parecía ser utilizado solo por el personal de seguridad. Sintió un leve dolor en su hombro. Aquel guardaespaldas, tenía bien sujeto su brazo, por detrás de la espalda, apretándolo y retorciéndolo.

—Me está haciendo daño. Por favor, suélteme.  
—Estese quieta y no hable.

Apretó más su puño sobre la delicada muñeca de la chica, y lo elevó otros pocos centímetros, haciendo que ella, gimiera de dolor. Su cuerpo se tenso, en un intento por menguar el dolor en su brazo. Sentía su cuerpo tremendamente cansado, y una punzada cruzó los músculos de su vientre, que estaba demasiado tenso.

—Por favor, estoy embarazada.

El hombre apenas se inmutó. Ella intentó relajar sus músculos, obligándose a respirar profundamente, y a tratar de olvidar el dolor en su brazo. El viaje a la planta baja, pareció durar una eternidad. Las lágrimas se habían agolpado en sus ojos. La punzada se había repetido varias veces y sabía que algo no iba bien. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, ella descubrió un pasillo largo y poco iluminado. El pánico que sentía no le permitió comenzar a andar, por lo que el hombre, cogiéndola aún más fuertemente, la empujó hacía delante, instándola a caminar. Recorrieron el pasillo. Su cara inundada de lágrimas silenciosas, mientras aquel hombre, la llevaba por los oscuros pasillos. Se golpeó el otro brazo varias veces, cuando torcían y ella intentaba que su vientre no chocará con la pared. Tuvo que pararse al sentir una punzada mayor que la anterior.

—¡Camine!

El hombre volvió a tirar de ella, tras zarandearla y de nuevo volvieron a caminar. Sentía su hombro dolorido, los músculos cansados por la tensión, y tuvo ganas de echarse a llorar. Quería que Pan estuviera ahí con ella. Pero le era imposible sacar el móvil del bolso y llamarla. Siguió caminando, sintiendo las piernas pesadas a casa paso que daba. El dolor de su vientre no se iba. Cada vez iba a más. A la vez que vio que llegaban al final del pasillo, comprendió lo que ocurría, y se echo a temblar. **_Contracciones_**. Pálida, observó como el hombre, buscaba una llave y abría las dos cerraduras de la puerta, sujetándola aún fuertemente. Si antes estaba asustada, ahora estaba horrorizada y temblando. Aún le faltaban tres semanas y media para que se cumplieran los nueves meses. No podía ponerse de parto ahí, en la Capital del Oeste, ella sola, y sin nadie. Había oído hablar de las falsas alarmas. Y se alegró al comprobar que, de momento, la bolsa acuosa no se había roto. El hombre consiguió abrir la puerta, y salió al frío de la mañana junto a ella. Estaban en una salida trasera, poco transitada.

—De parte del sr. Brief y la srta. Judd. No vuelva jamás por aquí.

Ella gritó cuando sintió que su brazo crujía y entonces, el hombre la empujó cruelmente contra una de las barandillas de la escalera. Se volvió, y ella pudo oír como se cerraba la puerta. Sintió un dolor agudo, casi insoportable, en su abdomen. Se agarró fuertemente a la barra con la que se había golpeado la barriga. Abrió la boca, dejando escapar el aliento, mientras veía que sus ojos se empañaban por las lágrimas.

—Por favor, Dios, ahora no —rogó al cielo, suplicante.

Pero en vano. Sintió otra punzada, y un líquido correr por sus piernas. Derrumbándose, se quedó apoyada en el fío pavimento, sin poder moverse casi. El dolor era insoportable. Las contracciones cada vez eran peor. Se apoyó contra una barandilla, y oyó voces desconocidas a su alrededor. Lo último que alcanzó a ver, fue una pequeña mancha roja, que flotaba sobre el líquido amniótico. Sintió sus parpados pesados. Lo último que llego a ver, fue a un hombre, bastante mayor, correr hacía ella con un teléfono en la mano.

* * *

¡Jo!  
¿Las deje con mas?  
No me vayan a odiar, pero asi era este capitulo.  
Mañana lo actualizare sin falta.

¿Que le dira Cindy a Trunks?  
¿Que pasara con Marron?  
¿El bebe si sera niño?  
¿Se acerca el final de este fanfic?  
Jajaja, esto y mas se resolveran en el siguiente.

Para no ser tan malas, les dejare un adelanto, ups:

¿Azules? Se sorprendió al percatarse que había recordado todo. No supo en que momento se acordó, pero sabía quien era. Quien era el padre de su pequeñ.


	9. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

* * *

Sentía que la estaban trasladando. Oía la sirena de la ambulancia. Sentía las contracciones cada vez más fuertes. Su bebé iba a nacer. Lo sabía. Luchó por poder abrir los ojos, y estar consciente. Vislumbró, a duras penas, que varios curiosos se habían apostado junto a la ambulancia. Las puertas de esta se cerraron, y ella miró a una de las enfermeras, que le sonreía amablemente, tratando de infundirle valor.

—Tranquila, todo va a salir bien. No se preocupe, usted respire e inspire. Tranquilamente, relájese. ¿Cómo se llama?  
—Marron.  
—Bien, Marron, ¿puedes decirme tu residencia y datos personales?  
—No vivo aquí. Soy de Ciudad Satan.  
—En ese caso, yo seré tu comadrona durante el parto. No te asustes. El bebé ya viene en camino. ¿Puedes facilitarnos sus datos médicos?

Ella asintió, y durante el camino, le comunicó todo lo que la joven quiso saber.

—Por favor, ¿puede llamar a mi amiga Pan? Su número está en móvil que hay en mi cartera.  
—Claro, no te preocupes. Tu quédate tranquila. Respira, muy bien. Así, relájate.

La enfermera se preocupó por la palidez de la chica.

—¿El padre del bebé?  
—No sé quien es, no me malinterprete. Perdí la memoria, me caí al mar. No recuerdo quien es.  
—No te preocupes. Eres una chica fuerte. Te acordarás.

Marron le sonrió débilmente. Durante el camino al hospital, la consciencia y la inconsciencia la asaltaron. Se despertó en la sala de partos, tumbada en la camilla. Había varias enfermeras a su alrededor. Le dijeron que estuviera tranquila, y que respirara, estaba dilatando. A Marron, el tiempo le pareció que iba lento, muy lento. Cuando estuvo preparada, un médico entró en la sala. Ella siguió las instrucciones que él le daba. Empujar, respirar. Empujar, respirar. Su frente estaba perlada de sudor, le dolía todo el cuerpo y se sentía tremendamente cansada. Estaba preocupada por el bebé. El médico le había dicho que el golpe no había sido grave, que había sangrado por el, pero que él bebé estaba bien. No había problema con que fuese prematuro. Tendría, posiblemente, que estar en la incubadora durante un tiempo, pero no había mayor problema. El parto fue lento y doloroso. Tres horas y media, ella por fin escuchó el llanto de su pequeño.

—¡Felicidades, srta. Jinzo! Es una niña preciosa.

Marron, con lágrimas en los ojos, contempló a la pequeña en brazos del doctor.

—¿Una niña? Me dijeron que era...  
—Estás cosas suelen pasar. Tomé a su hija.

Marron la recibió en sus brazos. Era tan pequeña, tan frágil. Y era suya. Tenía un precioso y suave rostro. En su pequeña cabecita, aparecía la sombra del cabello rubio, igual que el de su madre y el de ella. Estaba llorando, igual que todos los bebés al nacer. Y era preciosa. Tenía boquita pequeñita y redonda. La forma de la cara era igual que la de Marron. Aún era pequeñita para que abriera los ojos, pero ella esperaba que los tuviera iguales a los de su padre, azules. ¿Azules? Se sorprendió al percatarse que había recordado todo. No supo en que momento se acordó, pero sabía quien era. Quien era el padre de su pequeña. "De parte del sr. Brief y la srta. Judd", Trunks había mandado que aquel guarda la sacara de allí. "El empresario, Trunks Brief, reemplaza desasido pronto a su difunta novia, por una castaña impresionante", Cindy, su amiga, su mejor amiga. Sus ojos se inundaron en lágrimas. Sintió que el pequeño bebé lloraba a pleno pulmón, queriendo llamando la atención de su padre. Ella la miró. No. No debía llorar. Había hecho su elección, iba a volver a Ciudad Satan en cuanto pudiera. La niña seguía llorando, llamando la atención de todos.

—Tranquila, mi amor. Mami está aquí, no te preocupes, mi cielo. Todo irá bien. No llores, pequeña Tamara. Estoy aquí.

Acarició el rostro de la pequeña, y está se calmó al sentir el contacto de su madre. Los médicos se la quitaron para realizar los exámenes rutinarios, y comprobar que todo estuviese bien. A ella la trasladaron a una habitación, donde media hora más tarde, le trajeron a la pequeña Tamara en una cuna. Le dijeron que estaba perfectamente sana y bien, y que no le hacía falta la incubadora. Ella la contempló dormir. Y sonrió. Era una niña preciosa. Y según las enfermeras, en el examen rutinario, había descubierto que la niña poseía unos grandes y profundos ojos azules. Ella quería que la pequeña los abriera pronto. Se preguntó si serían iguales a los de su padre. Si cada vez que la mirara, recordaría a Trunks. Sí, sí lo haría. Las horas pasaron, y anocheció. Marron no se cansaba de mirar a la pequeña. La había alimentado, dándole el pecho, cuando Tamara la había reclamado. Había recibido un mensaje de Pan. Ella y Colm habían cogido el primer avión a la Capital del Oeste, y la hora prevista de su aterrizaje serían las dos de la mañana, aproximadamente. Sin poder resistirse, tomó a la pequeña en brazos, que dormía placidamente, y la contempló completamente fascinada, sin notar la nueva presencia, que había en la habitación. Un carraspeo llamó su atención. Levantó la vista, y a sus ojos acudió el brillo amargo y ácido de las lágrimas.

—Trunks...

Él la observaba con ojos fríos y vacíos. Observaba al bebé, y después la miraba a ella.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó secamente.

Marron volvió la vista hacía su pequeña, y observó su pequeño rostro, en el contempló la inseguridad que percibía en el ambiente. Marron se obligó a relajarse.

—Niña —balbuceó—, es una niña.

Él la miró, y después observó a la pequeña, que dormía, con la cara roja, en los brazos de su madre. Sintió un tirón en el pecho, que ignoró casi instantáneamente, al recordar su conversación con Cindy.

_Flash Back_

_Trunks cerró la puerta tras de sí, con el collar apretado en la palma de su mano._

_—¿Qué pasa?_  
_—Trunks, mi amor, ha estado aquí. Ella ha hablado conmigo._

_Trunks se sentó en uno de los sofás de piel de su despacho, observando a la castaña, que se mordía el labio nerviosa, demostrando su preocupación. O eso interpretó él._

_—Me ha dicho cosas horribles. No quería decírtelo, por qué no quería que te pusieras mal, pero... Ha sido horrible. No la he reconocido._  
_—Cindy, ve al grano —la interrumpió él, con el corazón en su puño._  
_—Me he cruzado con ella está mañana, con Marron._

_Él la miró muy seriamente a los ojos. Advirtiéndola con la mirada. 'No juegues conmigo', decía esta._

_—Ella, me lo ha confesado todo. Cree que sigo siendo su amiga, y no quiero que pases por esto, Trunks, pero tengo que hacerlo —tomó su mano, sentándose frente a él, sobre la pequeña mesa que se extendía ante el sofá—. Ella se escapó. Se fue con un hombre. No me ha dicho si es su amante o no, pero ha vivido con él todo este tiempo. Me sorprendió mucho viniendo de ella. Siempre ví como te miraba, parecía tan enamorada. Me confesó que se había enamorado de otro, y que había huido con él —Trunks la miraba sorprendido, horrorizado. Con dolor, y por último, con furia—. Le pregunté para que había vuelto entonces, sí había hecho todo eso. Me contestó que necesitaba dinero, qué él tipo la había dejado sola, y el bebé estaba a punto de nacer. No quería que pasases por esto. Le dije a Landon que no le permitiera entrar, pero no sé como logró evadirlo —Trunks estaba completamente ausente. Con la mirada pérdida— ¿Trunks? — le apretó su mano— Dime que me crees —él no contestó—, no puedo verte así, mi amor, por favor..._

_Fin Flash Back_

No, no iba a sentir nada por ella. Tan solo odio. La observó, reflejando todo el odio que podía en su mirada cristalina, que en otros tiempos, la había dirigido con amor hacía la mujer que estaba frente a él.

—Quiero tomarla.  
—Claro.

Marron se incorporó como pudo, y le pasó a la pequeña, que enseguida se encontró en los brazos de su padre. Él la miró con amor, todo sentimiento de odio desapareció teniéndola en sus brazos. Tan pequeñita. Sonrió por primera vez desde que entró en la habitación.

—Es preciosa —ese pensamiento escapó de sus labios. Marron le sonrió por primera vez desde que él entró, pensado aliviada que él ya no estaba enfadado. Se sorprendió de que no preguntara lo que le había sucedido.  
—Lo sé —comentó ella sonriente—. Las enfermeras dicen que tiene tus ojos, yo creo que...

Él la miró, furioso de nuevo. Ella se calló al sentirse intimidada, y un escalofrío de miedo la recorrió entera.

—No, no...

Volvió su atención a la pequeña que estaba en sus brazos.

—¿Qué, qué te pasa? —preguntó ella, sintiendo de nuevo el sabor ácido de las lágrimas.  
—Cómo has podido —él negó con la cabeza, su mirada ardía en ira.  
—¿Cómo he podido qué?  
—No quiero que te dirijas a mí. Y si lo haces, hazlo con respeto. No creas que vas a salir impune de esto.  
—¡Qué estas diciendo! —asustada, aterrada. Así la estaba viendo él, así quería verla. Destruida. Y así estaba ella— Trunks, por favor...  
—¡No! Voy a ir a hablar con el médico, Marron. Ve preparándote, porque en cuanto, la niña pueda abandonar el hospital, te despedirás de ella y no volverás a verla en mucho tiempo.  
—¡QUÉ! —ella lo miró muerta de miedo, las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas. Su corazón apretado. Todo le daba vueltas— No, no puedes hacer eso...  
—Sí, puedo. Y créeme que lo haré. No voy a permitir que mi hija, se críe con una zorra como tú. Eres lo peor, lo más bajo, lo más rastrero, lo más ruin...  
—Por favor —sollozó ella—, basta —sentía su corazón partiéndose en pequeños y dolorosos trocitos lentamente. Todo el amor que sentía por él, se estaba rompiendo. Él la estaba dañando.  
—¿Basta? ¿¡Basta!? Eres una cualquiera, una insensible cualquiera. En cuánto el médico me confirme que la niña puede abandonar el hospital, lo hará conmigo. Y estará a salvo, y lejos de ti.  
—¿Por qué me haces esto?

Estaba pálida, más pálida que la sábana con la que se tapaba. Sus ojos enterrados por las lágrimas. Su rostro descompuesto por el dolor.

—¿Y tienes el descaro de preguntármelo? Es lo que faltaba. Tu pequeño secreto ya no esta a salvo con Cindy. Me lo ha contado todo.  
—¿Cindy?  
—Exacto. ¿Qué se siente al ser traicionado por alguien que crees que es de tu absoluta y entera confianza? ¿Eh? ¡Qué se siente!  
—Te odio...

Fue un susurro. Lo bastante alto, como para romper algo dentro de Trunks. Dos sentimientos lo inundaron. Decepción y furia. Furia por la mujer que tenía delante. Decepción por si mismo. Dejó a la pequeña en la cuna, quien había comenzado a molestarse por el tenso ambiente y la discusión entre ambos. Se acercó a Marron, y tomándola fuertemente por el mentón, hizo que lo mirara.

—¿Me odias? —se rió— No. Tú no sabes que es el odio, pequeña. Eso es lo que yo siento por ti. Eso, es lo que te ha bajado de tu pedestal. Eso es lo que ha hecho que...

Él siguió hablando, clavándole sus largos y poderosos dedos en su mentón. Ella le suplicaba que la soltara. La estaba lastimando. Le dolía la mandíbula.

—Trunks, por favor, escúchame...

Él soltó el rostro de la chica, bruscamente, y se alejó de la cama. Ella lo sujetó por el antebrazo, intentando retenerlo.

—Escúchame, las cosas no son cómo ¡Ah! —él se había desechó de brazo, y lo había tomado con sus manos, apretando la pequeña muñeca vendada.  
—Voy a destruirte, Marron. Voy a quitarte todo lo que quieres, voy a destruir tu pequeño mundo de mentiras, y entonces, tendrás que suplicarme que te perdone por lo qué me has hecho. Y yo te echaré a los perros igual que si fueras un trapo viejo y sucio —ella lo intentó una vez más, sintiendo que la desesperación la abordaba.  
—Trunks... —él impidió que ella hablara, clavándole los dedos más fuertemente en la muñeca ya de por si dolorida y retorcida con anterioridad. Ella soltó un alarido de dolor, que atrajo la atención de una de las enfermeras.  
—¡¿Qué está haciendo?!

Trunks soltó la muñeca de su ex-prometida, y salió echando humos de la habitación.

* * *

¡Wow!  
Aqui esta el capitulo como lo cumpli, un poco tarde en subirlo.  
Hasta yo misma me sorprendi como termino.

Ando sin mucho tiempo.  
Les agradezco por dejarme reviews, aunque me gustaria recibir mas comentarios sobre este fanfic.

¿Que pasara despues?  
Lo se, esa Cindy es una # $# ...  
Pero, es una de mis personajes inventados que mas me ha gustado, jijiji.

Nos vemos en el proximo.  
Eso si, no se cuando actualizare, aunque espero que sea pronto.  
Ya que mi padre adorable quiere que me quite de la laptop, ya que dice que no me hace nada bien, bah.  
Pero, tratare de actualizarlo pasado mañana, o sino mañana.

Saludos.

Antes que se me olvide, jijiji.  
El nombre de la niña es Tamara (como lo pudieron leer).  
Es por la letra inicial de Trunks: "T", y le agregue una a: "Ta".  
Lo de "Mara", es por Mar, de Mar-ron, y tambien le agregue una a.  
Por lo que salio: Tamara.  
Jajaja, ni yo misma me entiendo, pero bueno.

Ahora si, me despido.  
Besos.


	10. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

* * *

Tras la airosa salida de Trunks, Marron se quedó completamente destrozada. Sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, inundando su vista. El dolor le desgarraba el pecho. Tenía ganas de gritar. Sintió tanto miedo por las palabras dichas. No podía quitarle a su hija. No podía. Ella lucharía por tenerla a su lado. Tam, su pequeña Tamara. No la iba a dejar en manos de un hombre como él. Sí, como él. Porque aquel tipo lavanda de ojos azules que le había dicho todas esas cosas, no era Trunks. No su Trunks, al que su corazón había anhelado en silencio durante los casi siete meses transcurridos. Su prometido, ex-prometido le dijo una vocecilla. Sí, ex-prometido. Trunks la había tratado con crueldad, la había odiado sin dejarla explicarse. Y debería ser ella quien lo odiara a él. Pero no podía hacerlo. No podía dejar de sentir ese amor por él. Con crueldad o sin ella, lo seguía amando con locura. Aunque la hubiese traicionado con Cindy. Cindy. Pensó. Ella tenía algo que ver con todo lo que estaba pasando, lo sabía. Por algo él la había mencionado. Tenía que arreglar aquello. No iba a arrastrarse, pero iba a arreglarlo. No podía permitirse perder a su hija. No. Hablaría con Trunks, le explicaría la situación, lo sucedido, y él tendría que escucharla. Sí, eso haría. Pasaron dos o tres horas. La enfermera le había suministrado un calmante. Trunks no había vuelto a aparecer por la habitación. El médico había hecho una pequeña parada en su cuarto, tras en incidente, comprobando que se encontraba bien. Le explicó que tenía un pequeño esguince en el brazo, tenía que mantenerlo con una venda, para que el músculo no empeorara. También le dijo que iban a hacerle un menú especial, ya que estaba demasiado delgada. Le habló de lo sucedido en la puerta del edificio, cuando aquel grandulón la había echado a empujones. Había varios testigos que lo habían visto. Habían observado la brutalidad con la que trataba a la pobre chica, además embarazada. El médico le dijo que podía presentar cargos contra la empresa, pero ella negó con la cabeza. Tras observar a la niña, le índico como debía dormir, la postura, la alimentación que tenía que seguir durante los primeros meses de vida, para que todo fuera sobre ruedas. Ella asintió, y se quedó sola de nuevo tras su marchar. Tras observarla dormir varios minutos, no pudo resistir la tentación de tomar a la pequeña bebé en sus brazos. Le colocó la cabecita con cuidado en su pecho, y el resto del pequeño cuerpo sobre su barriga, dejándola así, apoyada sobre ella. Tomó una mano entre las suyas, y se imaginó así misma, dentro de unos meses, cuando la pequeña le sujetase el dedo. Sonriendo, colocó la yema de su dedo índice en la pequeña palma de la bebé, y sonrió al observarla. Dormía, ajena a los problemas que tenía su madre. Era tan pequeña, que no la imaginaba sin ella, su madre. Le besó dulcemente la cabecita poblada de pequeños y suaves cabellos, y colocó la otra mano sobre la espalda de Tamara, para que no se cayera. Sintió sus parpados pesados, tras varios largos minutos de cariñitos hacía la pequeña. Sus ojos fueron cerrándose lentamente, hasta que cayó rendida en su sueño profundo, alerta aún así, al menor ruido o movimiento de la pequeña. En un momento determinado, sintió que el peso que oprimía su pecho era liberado, y abrió sus ojos abruptamente. Una sonrisa cálida y el cabello negro de su amiga Pan, hicieron que su alarma cesara. Sonrió. Pan había tomado a la pequeña en brazos, y le sonreía amorosamente.

—Así que, has sido una pequeña sorpresita. Una pequeña princesita —le hablaba al bebé, y Marron sonrió por primera vez desde que había sido echada de la empresa Corporación Capsula—. Es preciosa, Marr. Tan bonita. Tan pequeñita, es adorable.  
—Gracias —le sonrió a su amiga, y está se acercó a la cama y se sentó junto a ella, abrazándola— ¿Y Colm?  
—Estaba pagando el taxi cuando yo salí corriendo para ver a esta hermosura de bebé.  
—Pobre. Estás loca.  
—¿Y que le vamos hacer? ¡No me arrepiento de haberlo hecho! Está para comérsela ,¿eh?  
—Solo mirar y tocar. Nada de comer.  
—Lo sé, tonta, era una broma.

Se abrió la puerta, y por ella entró un sonriente Colm, que se acercó a Marron, y la abrazó cálidamente.

—En hora buena.  
—Gracias.  
—¿Y el campeón? ¿Es una niña?  
—No, Colm, simplemente tiene una mantita rosa porque es gay. Claro que es una niña.  
—Pero...  
—Sí, el médico dijo que estás cosas pasan. Aparte, cuando me hicieron la ecografía, estaba de espaldas y no se podía apreciar bien lo que era. Se llama Tamara.  
—Tamara ¡Qué bonito! Tamy, la pequeña Tamy —Colm observó sonriente a la bebé.  
—¿Quieres cogerla?  
—Eh, que esta conmigo.  
—Sí quiero —Pan lo miró mal—. No seas, boba, tú ya la has tenido un rato, ahora me toca a mí.  
—Me encanta ver como discuten por ella como si fuese un objeto —comentó la rubia irónica.  
—Está bien. Toma.

Pan se la pasó con cuidado, y besó amorosamente los labios de su novio. Colm observó a la pequeña en sus brazos.

—Es preciosa —Marron rió, y observó a la pareja, que estaban mucho más cariñosos que de costumbre.  
—¿No están ustedes algo raros? —Pan se sonrojó, Colm le guiñó un ojo a Marron.  
—Hemos aprovechado bien tu ausencia.  
—¡Colm! —dijo la morena, completamente avergonzada.  
—Pan, no grites, por favor.  
—Lo siento.  
—Y no te avergüences, soy yo. Me alegro por ustedes.  
—En realidad, cuando nos llamaron desde el móvil, estábamos a medio de...  
—Colm —susurró Pan, intentando que no pasara de un susurro.

Marron se rió, y después se puso tensa.

—Marr, ¿qué tal tú con Trunks?

La expresión de Marron cambió. Pan volvió a sentarse a su lado, mientras que Colm lo hacía al pie de la cama. Con la mirada pérdida, ella les relató lo ocurrido con Trunks, y lo que pasó después de bajar del avión.

—Ese mal nacido hijo de...  
—¡Pan! Basta —Marron recibió a la pequeña en brazos, y la meció suavemente. La observó dormir, y le besó la pequeña cabecita.  
—Será mejor que dejemos estas peleas para mañana. La pequeña necesita dormir y descansar, y Marron también, ¿si?  
—Está bien —la morena, aún malhumorada y con la furia reflejada en el rostro, miro como su amiga acostaba a la pequeña en la cuna que habían traído las enfermeras. Cuando está se volvió, Pan la abrazó fuertemente—. Sabes que cuentas con nosotros para todo. Te vamos a apoyar, y juntos, sí hace falta, lucharemos por la pequeña. No vamos a dejar que después de todo lo que ha pasado y has sufrido, ese desgraciado te la quite.  
—Muchas gracias, Pan.

Se abrazó a su amiga fuertemente. Permanecieron así un rato, mientras Marron intentaba no derramar las lágrimas que nacían en sus ojos. Pan la soltó, y Colm la abrazó también, muy cariñosamente. Para ella era muy importante sentir el cariño de esas dos personas. Las únicas que tenía junto a su pequeña bebé. Sentir el apoyo. Poco a poco, fue quedándose profundamente dormida, mientras Pan se acomodaba en un sillón con Colm. Aquella noche, estuvo carente de pesadillas o sueños. El calmante que le habían administrado las enfermeras había surtido efecto. Hacía frío y había amanecido nevando. Colm estaba abrazado a Pan, quien descansaba sobre su pecho, en la sala de descanso de sala de maternidad. El doctor les había pedido que salieran ya que ambas pacientes necesitaban descanso y reposo absoluto. La puerta se abrió, y la ya de por sí silenciosa estancia maternal, se quedó aún más silenciosa. Con un largo abrigo de paño y una bufanda atada al cuello, Trunks entro en la sala, dispuesto a ver a su hija de nuevo. Estaba a punto de llegar a la habitacion, cuando sintió que su pecho chocaba con una mujer de baja estatura y cabellos negros.

—Disculpe —dijo él. Intentó seguir su camino, pero la chica se lo impidió.  
—¿Trunks? —él asintió, y ella le pegó una bofetada, repentina, sonora y dolorosa, muy dolorosa. Colm se encogió en su asiento, y se levantó enseguida de este, yendo al lado de su novia.

Trunks, ya de por si enfadado y molesto, miró furioso a la pequeña mujer.

—¿Se puede saber que hace? —bramó él.  
—¿Qué... que hago, bastardo hijo de pu...  
—¡PAN!  
—Disculpe, señorita, pero...

Él intentó apartarla de su camino, pero ella rechazó su mano, de un manotazo. Trunks la miró increíblemente atónito.

—¿Está loca o qué?  
—Es usted un miserable asqueroso, odioso y un hijo de la gran... ¿Es qué no tiene sentimientos?  
—Podría denunciarla por esto. Infamia y un claro ataque con testigos.  
—Podría. Y yo podría matarlo a usted, por todo lo que le ha hecho a esa pobre chica que no ha hecho más que sufrir por usted.  
—¿Pobre chi... Te refieres a Marron? —tuvo que reprimir una gran carcajada.  
—Atrévase a reírse y le juro por dios que lo dejo estéril.

Pan comenzó a gritarle de todo. Le grito, entre insulto e insulto, lo mal que lo había pasado la pobre Marron desde que ella la había encontrado. Trunks estaba atónito por el arranque de furia de la pequeña mujer, aunque prestaba atención a todo lo que decía. Atónito por las mentiras que escuchaba. Sorprendido por el gran odio que sentía esa desconocida hacía su persona.

—Pero claro, usted puede llegar aquí, como si fuera un santo recién bajado del cielo y por si no es poco lo que su maldito guardaespaldas hace a las mujeres embarazadas.  
—¿Mi guardaespaldas? —dijo él, en susurro.  
—¡No me interrumpa! Es usted un desalmando sin compasión. La acusa a ella sin siquiera decirle que delito a cometido, y usted queda libre de todos los cargos, ¿no? —comentó ella, irónica— Es usted un jodido cabrón. A la menor oportunidad y sin importarle un cuerpo su prometida muerta, se acuesta con una castaña. Puede largarse de aquí, me importa un rábano que sea el padre de mi sobrina, pero usted no volverá a ver a Marron, así que ya puede coger a esa puta castaña y largarse de su vida para siempre. Cabrón desgraciado.

Trunks, completamente blanco y atónito, se retiró por donde había venido, pero no con objetivo de salir de ese hospital. Si no de averiguar la verdad. Había escuchado cada palabra, cada insulto cargado de odio y se había sentido realmente mal. La duda se instaló en su cabeza. La historia que la morena relataba era poco creíble, pero había tanto odio y furia en su mirada, que Trunks se sintió desorientado. Mientras, en el pasillo del hospital, Pan lloraba en los brazos de Colm.

—Amor, creo que te has pasado un poco —decía el rubio, mientras frotaba la espalda de Pan y besaba su cabeza—. Jamás te había visto así.  
—Se lo merecía.  
—Lo sé, pequeña. Pero hay formas y formas de decir las cosas —Pan asintió. Ambos volvieron a recostarse en el sofá, bajo la incrédula mirada de la enfermera.

Marron había despertado alrededor de las nueve de la mañana y ahora estaba aburrida. Eran casi las diez y media y ya había leído las dos revistas que había dejado Pan sobre su mesilla. La enfermera entró alrededor de las once, comprobó que todo estuviera bien y se marchó. Tamara pataleó ligeramente dentro de su cuna, llamando la atención de su madre. Marron la tomó en brazos y estuvo jugando con ella, hasta que Pan y Colm entraron en la habitación. Colm tomó a su pequeña sobrina en brazos, y Pan se sentó junto a Marron en la cama.

—¿Más revistas? Oh, no.  
—Son interesantes.  
—Me he cansado de leer revistas. Quiero salir de aquí.  
—El doctor a dicho que hasta que no estés completamente recuperada, lo más que podrás hacer será ir a caminar por los pasillos.  
—¡Genial! —comentó irónica.  
—Pan...  
—Ya.  
—¿Qué pasa? —miro a Pan, que a su vez, miraba a Colm— ¿Qué ocultan, parejita?  
—Mmm, verás. Trunks estuvo esta mañana aquí...

Marron la miró con expresión melancólica y después con la interrogación reluciendo en sus ojos.

—Y, yo le dije un par de cosillas.  
—Pan...  
—Está bien —miró a Colm—, le dije de todo y hasta le golpeé. Estaba furiosa por lo que te ha hecho. Así que, él salió de aquí echando humos.  
—Oh —fue lo único que la rubia atinó a decir.  
—Pero tranquila, haga lo que haga, no te va a quitar a Tam. No lo vamos a permitir. Sí hace falta, ponemos una denuncia o lo que sea necesario, pero Tamy se queda con nosotros.  
—Resumiendo, la loca de mi novia chilló, golpeó y amenazó al padre de tú hija. ¿Qué hay de malo en las repercusiones que puede haber si vamos a juicio y él saca a relucir todo esto?

Pan sonrió irónica. Colm sonrió.

—En fin. Sabes que cuentas con nosotros para lo que sea necesario. Toma, creo que quiere a su mamá —Colm le pasó al bebé con cuidado. Tamara lloraba ligeramente, pero al sentir el olor y calor de su madre se tranquilizó y se llevó el pequeño dedito gordo a la boca.  
—No te burles de mi hija, Colm —él sonrió.  
—Era una broma, pero mírala, ¿se ha calmado o no? Además, creo que vas a tener que empezar ya a comprarle chupetes o sino pasará toda la vida chupándose el dedo.

Marron sonrió. Besó a la pequeña en la frente, y la acunó en sus brazos.

* * *

Creo que fue algo corto.

Estoy de prisa, como siempre, puf.  
Quise actualizar lo mas pronto posible, pero no podia.

Gracias por los reviews, chicas.  
Creo que cada vez se pone mas interesante el fanfic.

Me da gusto saber que les esta gustando.  
Nos vemos en el siguiente.

Muchos saludos y besos, mua.

¿Que pasara con Trunks?  
¿Podra saber la verdad?  
¿Con quien se quedara Tamara?  
¿Trunks y Marron se reconciliaran?  
Esto y mas se resolveran en el siguiente.


	11. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

* * *

Con un sobre en la mano, Trunks entró en su limusina, y le indicó al chofer que diera varias vueltas, hasta que él le ordenará que parase. Miró la inscripción en el sobre: "HISTORIAL MÉDICO _**MJ**_/MN". Con la mano temblorosa, sacó las hojas que contenía, y que había conseguido, sobornando a un enfermero, ya que estás eran material confidencial del hospital. Leyó las primeras deprisa, buscando lo que quería encontrar. Diez minutos más tarde, estaba tan pálido y blanco, como el asiento de piel sobre el que estaba sentado, o incluso quizá más. Tomó un vaso y lo llenó de licor, llevándoselo a los labios, y bebiéndoselo de una. Tomó otro y otro más. Iba ya a por el cuarto, cuando sonó el teléfono de la limusina. A regañadientes, cogió el auricular, y contestó.

—¿Sí?  
—¿Amor? ¿Te pasa algo?

Trunks se enfureció al recordar las palabras dichas por Cindy, las mentiras. Y colgó. Le pidió al chofer que desconectase el teléfono y lo mismo hizo con su móvil. Le pidió al chofer que le llevase al hospital. Pan se encontraba junto a la cama de Marron, sentada en un pequeño taburete, mirando a su amiga y a su pequeña sobrina.

—Entonces, ¿sales mañana?  
—Sí.  
—Y volveremos a Ciudad Satan, ¿no?  
—Sí —está vez, su tono de voz sonó apagado.  
—Tranquila, lo superarás. Te lo prometo. Nosotros te ayudaremos —ella se encogió de hombros.  
—Supongo que tendré que volver, y recoger mis cosas.  
—Habrá tiempo para eso más adelante. No te preocupes.

Marron le sonrió débilmente. Ambas amigas continuaron hablando. Trunks llegó al hospital, con un osito de peluche en la mano, y una pequeña rosa en la otra. Subió nervioso en el ascensor, pensando en lo que le diría. Recorrió el pasillo, e iba a entrar, cuando escuchó la voz quebrada de Marron.

—Te lo juro, Pan. Sí eso llegará a pasar. No podría vivir. Apenas tiene unos días, y no me imagino la vida sin ella. Si Trunks me la quita, no lo soportaría.

Pan la abrazó, y le quitó las lágrimas de la cara. Trunks dio un paso, y se quedó de pie en la puerta. Marron, como si su sola presencia llamará su atención, giró la cabeza hacía la puerta y lo vio. Al sentirla tensa, Pan también miró hacía donde ella lo hacía, y descubrió a un despeinado Trunks, de pie en la puerta.

—¿Qué quieres? —le espetó la morena.  
—Sólo vengo a hablar —mostró el peluche que había comprado para su hija. Pan lo fulminó con la mirada.  
—Está bien, Pan. No pasa nada. Déjanos hablar.  
—Si necesitas algo, estoy aquí fuera —Marron asintió, y la morena se despidió de ella.

Pan salió de la habitación, dejando tras de sí una tensa atmósfera. Trunks entró, depositó la rosa sobre la mesa que había al pie de la cama, y se acercó a la cuna del bebé. Marron contempló la rosa color rojo, que Trunks había depositado sobre la mesa. Después, miró hacía la cuna, y vio el pequeño peluche rosa que él había dejado junto a Tamara.

—Trunks, ¿qué quieres?

Trunks tomó a la bebé en brazos, y caminó con ella por la habitación, antes de sentarse junto a Marron.

—Trunks...  
—Marron, verás, yo...

Marron se puso tensa. Imaginando lo que él quería decir, y lo que estaba por venir.

—Sé lo que pasó.  
—Bien —Trunks inspiró hondo, ignorando el rechazo en la voz de ella.  
—Quería disculparme, Marr.  
—Marron. Disculpas aceptadas.  
—Marr —él ignoró la petición de ella—, cariño, lo siento.  
—Claro, ahora soy cariño, lo de zorra, cualquiera, y demás insultos. No importan, ¿no?  
—Te he dicho que lo siento —meció a la bebé, que dormía tranquila en sus brazos—. Fui un estúpido, un idiota. Me equivoqué.  
—Y yo he aceptado tus disculpas. Pero las cosas no son así, Trunks.  
—Marr...  
—Me hiciste muchísimo daño con tus palabras. Me hiciste daño cuando te acostaste con Cindy, y no te atrevas a negarlo, porqué la conozco a ella. Y te conozco a ti. Pero lo que más me dolió de todo eso, es que no me creyeses. Qué no quisieras escucharme. A mí. Se suponía que íbamos a casarn...

Tragó saliva, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo en contener las lágrimas, que amenazaban con caer.

—Y lo haremos, Marr. No nos hagas esto, a los tres —ella suspiró, conteniendo una carcajada histérica, que él pudo percibir.  
—Lo siento, Trunks, pero yo no soy la culpable de lo que está pasando. Tú y tus mentiras, tus falsos sentimientos. La noche que viniste aquí, me odiabas. Lo ví en tus ojos. No te importó nada, como me sintiera, como me sentí. Sola, asustada, sin ti —dos pequeñas lágrimas cayeron—. Ni siquiera sabía quien era. Vine aquí, porque recordé algunos días, cuando éramos simples amigos. Quería que me dijeses la verdad. Fui a tú empresa a eso, y me echaste.  
—No. Yo no mande que te echaran. Si hubiera sabido que eras tú, habría corrido a abrazarte, a besarte.  
—Y después hubieras hecho lo mismo con Cindy —él se calló. Arrepentido—. Recordé quien era durante el parto. Y ojala, lo hubiera hecho antes, para ahorrarme este viaje.  
—No. No te vas a ir.  
—Lo siento, Pan sacará los billetes para mañana por la noche. Por la mañana, iré a recoger mis cosas al apartamento, y cogeré algunas de las de Tamara. Te dejaré un número, y podrás llamar y venir siempre que quieras verla.  
—No quiero eso.  
—Yo tampoco, pero es lo único que tienes de momento. Déjame un tiempo. Unos meses, no sé. Y veré si vuelvo a la Capital del Oeste, pero de momento, es mejor que me vaya.  
—_**Te amo.**_

Ella sintió un escalofrió que la recorrió entera, la piel erizándose, las lágrimas precipitándose por su rostro.

—Pero estás con otra —Trunks dejó a la pequeña en la cuna.  
—Sé que me quieres, Mar. Lo veo en tus ojos. Por favor, no hagas esto —le tomó el rostro entre sus manos—. No te vallas...

Ella sólo lloró. Él limpió sus lágrimas, apartándolas con el pulgar. Acercó sus labios a la boca de ella. La miró a los ojos, sintió su temblor, y la besó. Acarició cada centímetro de piel de estos, los repasó, grabándolos en su mente. Le entreabrió los labios con su lengua, y se lanzó hacía la cálida humedad de esta. La besó profundamente, sintiendo un rayo de esperanza cuando ella lo acompañó, moviendo su lengua con la suya.

—Dime que me quieres —le susurró contra sus labios—. Dime que no te vas a ir, por favor.

Ella estalló en llanto, y hundió su cabeza en el pecho de él. Oliendo su colonia, su olor. El que tanto le gustaba. Él se limitó a acariciarla, consolarla.

—Dímelo.  
—_**Te amo.**_  
—Quédate. Por favor. Volvamos juntos. Cásate conmigo, mi amor —con todo el dolor de su corazón, Marron reunió fuerzas y negó con la cabeza.  
—No puedo. Tal vez con el tiempo. Pero ahora no. Lo siento, Trunks —se separó de él—. Tienes que irte. Entiendo que quieras ver a Tamara, puedes sacarla de la habitación si quieres, pero vete, por favor. Me hace daño que estés aquí.

Él asintió con la cabeza. Rodeó la cama, tomando la rosa, y depositándola sobre el abdomen de la rubia, y caminó hasta la puerta.

—_**Te amo...**_  
—Por favor...

Entonces, él se marchó, y ella estalló en llanto. La temperatura estaba varios grados por debajo de lo normal en un día frío de invierno en la Capital del Oeste. Por las ventanillas empañadas del vehículo amarillo que la llevaba a su antiguo hogar, Marron contempló las concurridas calles del centro de la gran Capital. Le habían dado en alta y ya tenía los billetes para volver a Ciudad Satan. Con la pequeña en brazos, entró al edificio, saludando amablemente al gentil portero y subiendo por el ascensor. Dentro del apartamento, que desde su punto de vista, parecía mucho más grande, estaba Trunks, de pie, junto a la puerta. Se preocupó por ella, en exceso, mientras Marron hacía intentos por no tirarse a sus brazos. Le entregó a la pequeña Tamara, que dormía como un pequeño angelito, y recogió algunas de sus cosas, que como pudo comprobar estaban empaquetadas en cajas de cartón, en la que habría sido la habitación de la pequeña. Cindy también estaba en el apartamento, muy cerca de Trunks siempre. Ella la ignoraba por completo, aunque a Trunks se lo veía visiblemente incómodo. Y no hay mucho que decir, de la mirada venenosa que lanzó a la pequeña criatura que se encontraba en los brazos de su padre. Metió sus cosas en una pequeña bolsa de viaje, tan solo las imprescindibles, y recogió otras tantas para su hija. Sintió un dolor en pecho, profundo, cuando comprendió que Trunks la había creído muerta de verdad. Tras meter sus cosas en el maletero del taxi, con la ayuda de Trunks y bajo la feroz mirada de Pan, Marron volvió a subir, en busca de su bolso. Tamara ya estaba en el taxi esperando. De nuevo, Trunks la acompañó hasta la puerta de este, y antes de que se subiera, tomó su mano entre la suya.

—Marron...

La rubia cerró los ojos con dolor, al oír el tono de suplica en la voz del lavanda.

—Por favor...

Desviando la mirada de los ojos azules que la observaban con tristeza, dirigió su mirada hacía sus pies, sintiendo que las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

—Se qué me quieres...

Tomó su cara entre las manos, y juntó su rostro con el de ella.

—No te vallas...

Ella negó con la cabeza, al tiempo que trataba de alejarse de las fuertes manos. Se sentía peor que nunca. Triste, vacía. Trunks le rozó los labios con los suyos, atrayendo a su boca hacía la de él.

—Trunks...

Él la silencio, posando su boca por completo en la de ella. Rodeándole la cintura con los brazos, la apremió a abrir sus labios y así lo hizo ella, sintiendo el cálido roce de la lengua de Trunks, acariciando íntimamente el interior de su boca. El dolor creció en el pecho, la sensación de vacío aumento. Ella se separó despacio, mientras él intentaba retenerla lo más posible en sus brazos.

—Por favor...

No tardaron en acudir a su rostro, las pequeñas y ácidas gotitas de agua salada. Él le mordisqueó el labio, y después lo acarició con su lengua.

—Voy a estar aquí, para cuando decidas perdonarme. Tan sólo llámame, y estaré allí enseguida, si necesitas cualquier cosa —ella asintió débilmente, y pronunció un quebrado y casi inaudible, _**adiós**_.

Se montó el taxi, y este partió rumbo hacía el aeropuerto. Y durante el trayecto, ella no pudo evitar derramar las lágrimas, sintiendo que el peso de su dolor, se hacía más grande por minutos.

* * *

Sin tiempo.  
Hasta me siento como una mujer ocupada, bah, ni eso me la creo yo.

Las deje en un momento crucial, lo se.  
Es bueno ya saber que Trunks y Marron medio se reconciliaron.

Lamento decirles que mañana sera el ultimo capitulo.  
Lo intente hacerlo el fanfic mas largo que los otros, pero la inspiracion se me iba.  
Minimo son 11 capitulos, jijiji.  
Tengan compasion a esta casi novata.

Y gracias por los reviews, ustedes son las que me dan animo.  
¿Que pasara despues?  
¿Estaran de nuevo juntos Trunks y Marron?  
¿Como una familia?  
¿Se casaran?  
¿Que pasara con Cindy?  
Esto y mas se resolveran en el ultimo capitulo.

Nos vemos en el proximo, chiao.

Oh, y antes que se me olvide, no se si ponerle Lemon, ¿ustedes que opinan?  
Si deciden que pongan Lemon entre estos tortolos, cambiare el rated a M.

Muchos saludos.


	12. Fin

Ultimo capítulo 11

* * *

Inquieta, se paseaba de un lado para el otro, bajo la atenta mirada de Pan y Colm. Pan tenía a la pequeña en brazos, y ambos se encontraban esperando la llegada del avión, que los llevaría de vuelta a Ciudad Satan.

—Marr, tranquilízate. Nos estás poniendo nerviosos a nosotros y a la bebé.  
—Tengo un mal presentimiento. Tal vez, no deberíamos montar en ese avión. O no deberíamos irnos.  
—Si quieres quedarte, lo entenderemos —le animó el rubio.  
—No es eso...  
—Entonces, siéntate y esperemos.

Ella así lo hizo. Tomó a su pequeña en brazos e intentó evadir todo sentimiento de tristeza que se aglomeraba en su interior. La luz del semáforo estaba en rojo. Trunks, sentando en el asiento del copiloto, discutía acaloradamente con Cindy.

—Baja del coche, Cindy.  
—¡No! Vamos a ir a esa cena, y después, volveremos a casa y pensaremos alguna forma de que veas a tu hija más a menudo. Pero no vamos a ir a por esa zorra al aeropuerto, ¿me entiendes? Necesitas calmarte.  
—No, yo creo que tu necesitas calmarte. Es más, me bajo aquí.

Abrió la puerta del coche, pero no pudo poner un pie en el suelo. Cindy había acelerado, con el semáforo aún en rojo, y gracias a Dios, evitaron a los coches que venían por ambos lados de la carretera. Trunks se sujetó bien al asiento, asegurándose de que tenía bien puesto el cinturón.

—¡Por amor de Dios! Estás loca, para el coche. Esto se acabo.

Cindy aceleró todavía más.

—¡CINDY!  
—Lo siento. Pero no vas a ir detrás de ella.  
—¡CUIDADO!

Cindy alcanzó a girar la cabeza hacía su izquierda, justo cuando las luces de un camión que pasaba por el cruce, estaban desgraciadamente, demasiado cerca del pequeño y costoso vehículo. Un chillido, un choque brutal y oscuridad. Trunks alcanzó a ver como el camión los embestía a ambos. Los airbag saltaron, pero él se golpeó la cabeza, quedando así inconsciente, viendo en su cabeza, la imagen de su Marron. Marron se llevo la mano al corazón, asustada, por el gran pinchazo que acaba de sentir.

—¿Estás bien?

Con la vista clavada en un punto fijo delante de ella. Marron no respondía a los estímulos ni preguntas de sus amigos.

—¿Marron? Pequeña...  
—Algo, algo va mal.  
—Acaban de anunciar que el vuelo va a despegar. Tenemos que embarcar, cielo.

La rubia sacudió la cabeza, ahuyentando las malas supersticiones, y asintió. Caminando como si fuera una sonámbula, llegaron a la puerta del embarque, donde las azafatas comprobaban de nuevo, que los billetes estaban correctamente en orden. Durante la cola, ella pensó en lo que había sucedido, y las lágrimas acudieron a su rostro. Quería quedarse. Con Trunks y su pequeña. Pero no podía. Cindy no se había ido de la vida de Trunks. Incluso había estado allí cuando ella recogía sus cosas. Negó con la cabeza, como expulsando esas ideas de su cabeza, y levantó la vista, frunciendo el ceño.

—Disculpe, señorita. No puede subir al avión con el teléfono móvil encendido, si es tan amable de apagarlo.  
—¿Ah?  
—Marr, el móvil te está sonando.

Pan tomó a la pequeña en brazos, y Marron sacó su antiguo móvil y miró la pantalla. Número privado.

—¿Me disculpan un momento?

Se alejó, presionando el botón verde de llamada y llevó el auricular a su oído.

—¿Sí?  
—¿Marron?  
—Sí, ¿quién es?  
—Soy Bulma.  
—¿Bulma?

Marron buscó en su recién recuperada memoria y detecto el nombre de Bulma. La mujer de cabello azul, que muy pocas veces la miraba en el departamento de Trunks o en la empresa, que a pesar de ser mayor se miraba joven, la madre del lavanda.

—¿Ha pasado algo?  
—La verdad, es que sí. Cindy y Trunks han tenido un accidente. Los han llevado a la clínica privada de la que Trunks es casi el dueño mayoritario. Cindy a muerto y Trunks...

Marron dejó caer el teléfono al suelo, su corazón apretado en puño. Pan, Colm y las azafatas, la contemplaban extrañados.

—Marron, ¿qué...  
—Trunks. Tengo que irme.  
—¿Qué ha pasado?  
—Ha tenido un accidente. Él y Cindy, y ella ha muerto.

Pan la miró horrorizada. Las lágrimas ya caían por las mejillas de Marron.

—¿Qué? ¿Y, y Trunks?  
—No lo sé. Tengo que ir al hospital. Les pagaré los billetes, pero no me puedo ir.  
—Nosotros tampoco nos vamos.

Marron asintió. Besó la pequeña cabeza de su hija y tras despedirse de Colm y Pan, corrió hacía la salida, colándose en la fila de espera de los taxis, partió hacía la clínica privada. Marron pagó corriendo al taxista y entró disparada por la puerta de la lujosa clínica privada. Se dirigió a la recepción, casi desesperada y le preguntó a la recepcionista en que habitación estaba el paciente. Está, con recelo, se lo dijo casi a regañadientes. Marron salió disparada hacía la última planta del grandioso edificio, sin llegar a escuchar las últimas palabras de esta. Hacía ruiditos conforme el ascensor iba aumentando su altura. Salió rápidamente de este, y corrió por los pasillos, para llegar a la gran habitación que siempre ocupaba la familia Brief, cuando eran internados en la clínica. Se puso rígida, al ver la cama, completamente desecha, y vacía. Las lágrimas, que habían corrido por su rostro durante todo el trayecto, parecieron fluir ahora con más rapidez y ligereza. Miró dentro del baño, pero no había nada. Desesperada, pensó lo peor. Su llanto se había transformado, desgarrador y doloroso, mientras ella negaba con la cabeza, y hundía su cabeza en las almohadas, que aún tenían el aroma masculino de Trunks. Confuso, y viendo todo borroso, Trunks sintió que lo transportaban en una camilla, y entraba en una ambulancia. Recordaba poco, aparte de brillante luz, la discusión anterior con Cindy, y después, su aullido de miedo. Sentía un dolor punzante en la cabeza, como si lo penetrara. La vista volvía conforme el conseguía tranquilizarse y serenarse. Sintió los murmullos de los enfermeros, de la gente y después, en tranquilizador sonido de la nada. Aunque los murmullos continuaron, en una medida mucho más pequeña. Una vez dentro de la ambulancia, y como no estaba gravemente herido, tomaron su tensión y pulso, revisaron las contusiones en la cabeza y observaron que no hubiese más como esas en el resto del cuerpo. Escuchó las preguntas curiosas que realizaban, y respondió a las que pudo, sintiéndose aún desorientado. El camión los había embestido con fuerza, cuando Cindy se había pasado un alto. Le contaron que el camión, había golpeado la parte izquierda del coche, dañándola mortalmente. Había sido doloroso, pero no rápido. Las placas de metal del vehículo, se habían hundido sobre la conductora, aprisionándola. Al no llevar el cinturón, y por mucho que hubiese saltado el airbag, su cuerpo había salido disparado. Trunks, aunque sin moverse del asiento por la fuerza del embiste, la inercia había echo que se golpeara la cabeza. Nada se había podido hacer por ella. Trunks tranquilizó tanto a los enfermeros como a los policías, que acusaban al conductor. Como pudo, les explicó lo sucedido, la discusión, la alta velocidad y las negaciones por parte de la castaña a detener el coche. La culpa había sido exclusivamente de ella. Una vez aclarado el asunto, lo trasladaron a la clínica privada de la que era socio mayoritario por herencia por su abuelo. Los doctores lo habían vuelto a examinar, sin encontrar ningún tipo de problema, pero habían decidido tenerlo en observación durante la noche siguiente, por medidas de seguridad. Una vez instalado cómodamente, y después de que sus padres y su hermana le comunicase que todo estaba bien, habían hablado de Marron. Su mamá le había dicho que había hablado con ella por teléfono, que la había avisado. Él, temeroso de que hubiese despegado, había esperado en el pasillo por si ella venía. Y se había sorprendido enormemente cuando la había visto pasar corriendo, casi por delante de él, sin verlo, llorando, y desaparecer en la que sería su habitación esa noche. Tardó un poco en seguirla, y cuando entró a la lujosa habitación, se le encogió el corazón al verla llorar desesperadamente, aferrándose a las almohadas. Se acercó sigilosamente hasta ella, y le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos. Percibiendo la tensión del pequeño cuerpo, se acercó a su oído.

—¿Me buscabas?

Marron, incrédula, se volvió despacio sobre la alta cama, y con el corazón encogido, miró a los profundos y cansados ojos azules que tenía delante. Él sonreía, a pesar de los pequeños apósitos que cubrían la parte derecha de su frente. Pero estaba ahí.

—¿Trunks? Oh, Dios. Estás bien, estás aquí.

Lo abrazó fuertemente por el cuello, pegándose a su pecho y hundiendo la cabeza en él.

—Siento haberte asustado así, pequeña —susurró contra su cabello, abrazándola por la cintura—. Estoy bien. No llores, por favor.  
—Trunks...

Ella seguía sollozando, a pesar del ánimo en la voz de él. Y él comprendió que la chica necesitaba de su apoyo, de sus palabras, de sí mismo.

—Estoy bien, bonita. No te preocupes. _**Te amo**_.

Marron se aferró a la bata de él con los puños, enterrando todo lo posible la cabeza en su pecho.

—Yo también, Trunks.  
—Lo sé. Tranquila, desahógate. Está todo bien.

Con cuidado, la acomodó en la cama, que era más grande que una cama normal de hospital, y se acomodó junto a ella.

—Siento, siento lo de Cindy.  
—No tienes que sentirlo. Ella te hizo daño, nos hizo daño.  
—Cuéntame cómo pasó, por favor.

Trunks le relató lo sucedido o, al menos, lo que él recordaba. Ella se estremecía en sus brazos.

—Dios, no me perdonaría si te hubiese perdido. Jamás.  
—No lo has hecho.  
—¿El qué? ¿Perdonarte o perderte?  
—Ninguna de las dos cosas. No me has perdido.  
—Pero sí que te he perdonado, Trunks.

Se levantó, apoyándose el pecho de Trunks, y besó sus labios. Después de tanto tiempo, en un beso de verdad. Con el corazón y los sentimientos. Ella rodeó su cuello con los brazos, mientras él la atrajo hacía sí por la cintura, respondiendo al besó que ella le daba, aumentando la presión, la calidez. Ella le sonrió mientras él se recostaba sobre ella, acariciándola. En un susurró contra el lóbulo de su oreja, dejó fluir las palabras que su corazón, ansiaba por gritar.

—_**Te amo**_.

Y aquella noche fue larga, placentera y completa.

Epílogo

—Tamara, no toques eso. Es de tu hermano.

La pequeña de cabello rubio, brillante sonrisa acompañada con unos adorables hoyuelos, y la mirada todavía más azul que la de su padre, miró al suelo con pensar. Marron le sonrió a la pequeña, y la tomó en brazos, colocándola sobre su, nuevamente, abultado vientre.

—No te enfades, cielo, pero ese zumo es de tu hermano. Tú ya te has comido el tuyo.

Le revolvió los cabellos amorosamente y besó un punto sobre su sien.

—Además, probablemente Markus deje más de la mitad. Si sobra, te lo puedes comer, cariño.  
—Bueno —Tamara, de naturaleza tímida y vergonzosa, escondió su carita en el cabello de su madre—, te quiero mami.  
—Y yo a ti, mi amor.

Volvió a colocar a Tamara en su silla, y dirigió su atención al pequeño Markus, la viva imagen de Trunks. Cabello lavanda, de ojos celestes y tez morena, el pequeño de un año y medio era claramente, un clón de su progenitor. Tomó la cuchara, rozando los dedos de su ahora, esposo, y la acercó a la boquita del pequeño, que reía desde su trona. Markus tragó bien la papilla y sonrió contento. Marron le dirigió una mirada a Trunks y este enseguida prestó atención a la pequeña que estaba al otro lado de la mesa. Marron sonrió al contemplar el cuadro magnifico de su familia. Tres años casada, dos hijos, y un tercero en camino, de tan solo tres meses. Definitivamente, Trunks apuntaba bien, a la hora de dejarla embarazada. Sonrió ante el pensamiento que acababa de cruzar su cabeza.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó él, también sonriendo.  
—Que te amo cada día más. Gracias por esto, Trunks

Él se apoyó en la besa, y la besó cortamente. Tamara emitió una queja y su expresión se tornó igual que si hubiese visto algo horripilante. Ambos sonrieron.

—Parece que sabes anotar bien, Brief —comentó ella, acariciando su apenas abultado vientre y sonriendo. Él también sonrió, pero de manera mucho más picara.  
—Eso parece. ¿Qué te parece si acostamos a los niños y...

Marron se sonrojó por las palabras recién oídas y le golpeó el brazo.

—Tonto.

A continuación, él tomó a Tamara en brazos y ella a Markus, los acostaron, y se reunieron en su dormitorio.

—Ven aquí, hermosa —Marron le rodeó el cuello con los brazos sonriendo—. ¿Podemos practicar para el siguiente si quieres?  
—Tendrás que dejar que reponga, por lo menos, unos dos años más después de que nazca el bebé.  
—¿Dos años? —preguntó él, horrorizado.  
—Dos años, teniendo el control suficiente para no dejarme embarazada, cariño. Si seguimos a este ritmo, vamos a criar a toda una tropa exploradora.  
—No me importaría nada, si se parecen a ti.  
—O a ti.

Puntualizó ella. Él rió, y ella no tardó en acompañarlo.

—Aparte mi padre quiere un nieto que se parezca a el, y no a mi madre o a mis abuelos.  
—¿Porque dice eso?  
—Ya sabes como es, esta harto de ver cabello color azul o lavanda.  
—Tal vez el que esta por venir se parezca a él —le susurro en la boca.  
—Se pondría muy feliz —rozando sus labios con los de ella—. Aunque también esta Bra, ella podría hacer el trabajo.

Marron rió en medio del pequeño beso.

—Tonto.  
—_**Te amo**_, y siempre lo haré, bonita.  
—Lo sé. Yo también lo hago, bonito.

Sonriendo y fundidos en medio de un beso, cayeron sobre la gran cama y dieron rienda suelta a su pasión por casi el resto de la noche. Los náufragos, se habían reunido de nuevo. El mar no logró separar, lo que sus corazones sentían mutuamente.

Ciudad Satan

—Cloe, ve a lavarte los dientes.

La pequeña de cabellos negros, corria por toda la sala, para que Colm no la atrapara. Hasta que en un descuido, la pudo atrapar. La acostó en el sillón y le empezó a hacer cosquillas. La pequeña reía.

—Cloe.

Pan bajaba de las escaleras.

—Mami, ayúdame —se reía—, por favor.  
—Colm.

Este dejo de hacerle cosquillas. La pequeña se levanto y fue a ponerse atrás de Pan.

—Estábamos jugando —se excuso el rubio.  
—Y yo, le hablaba a Cloe para que se fuera a lavar los dientes —cargo a su hija—. Anda, ve, y después vas a dormirte, eh.

Le beso en los cabellos, y la volvió a depositar en el suelo.

—¿Mañana podríamos visitar a la tía Marr y a Tamy? —pregunto Cloe, mirándola con sus ojos azules, heredados por su madre Videl y por su ahora esposo, Colm.  
—Claro que si, hija.

Cloe dio un grito de alegría, y se fue corriendo por las escaleras.

—¿Mañana los iremos a visitar?  
—Si, ¿porque no?  
—Bueno, si tu lo decides así, así sera.

Le dijo al mismo tiempo que la agarraba de la cintura y la besaba.

—Colm, espera —dijo Pan, separándose—. Aquí no, Cloe nos podrá ver.  
—Entonces, vamos a nuestra habitación.

Al mismo tiempo que la cargaba, y la llevaba en brazos, mientras subían las escaleras.

* * *

¡FIN!  
Wow, mmm, no se que decir.

Espero que les haya gustado, y mas el epilogo.

Markus, lo saque por el nombre de Marron y Trunks.  
"Mar" de Mar-ron, y "kus" de Tr-u-n-k-s, junte u-k-s: kus.  
Por lo que salio: Markus.  
Si, lo se, nombre extraño, pero me gusta.  
Y lo de Cloe.  
Es "Clo" por Col-m, junte las letras c-o-l, "Clo", y al ultimo le agregue una "e" por parte de Vid-e-l.  
Por lo que salio: Cloe.  
Ya que se parece un poco a Videl, jajaja.

Tamara tiene 3 años y medio, Markus 1 año y medio, y Cloe tiene 2 años.

Debo decirles que ya tengo otro fanfic, el cual no es U.A.  
Ya tengo el capitulo 1, pero no se cuando lo subiré.  
Se trata después de los 10 años del ultimo capitulo de Dragon Ball Z.  
No tomare en cuenta Dragon Ball GT.  
En mi perfil verán el nombre y sus características.  
Lo de las parejas lo tengo que pensar muy bien.  
Si tienen una sugerencia o algo, díganmelo por mensaje.

Y creo que es todo lo que tengo que decir.  
Besos, amor y paz.


End file.
